Une journée en enfer
by Lady Volderine
Summary: Si la journée avait plutôt bien commencé au collège Poudlard, elle se termine dans une vision de cauchemar. Harry est le seul à pouvoir changer le cours des choses mais pas question d'avoir recours au Retourneur de Temps. La magie se chargera de lui imposer ses conditions...
1. Lundi

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Hello !

Je vous propose une nouvelle histoire sur le thème d'une journée qui se répète. Ca ne plait pas à tout le monde et c'est plutôt casse-gueule comme sujet. Cela dit, il ne s'agit pas de faire du copier/coller d'une journée à l'autre et j'ai fait en sorte que les faits, même si les bases sont les mêmes, vous soient présentés différemment à chaque fois (j'ai même essayer d'y mettre un peu d'humour pour ne pas en faire quelque chose d'ennuyeux, enfin j'espère !).

Le premier chapitre est plus long que les autres et assez détaillé puisqu'il représente la journée telle qu'elle s'est réellement passée. Elle débute donc par des cours qui peuvent vous sembler ordinaires mais ils sont nécessaires pour cadrer avec l'ordinaire du collège. Bien évidemment, elle se termine dans un tout autre registre et vous verrez que c'est finalement une chance qu'elle se répète car elle est assez horrible pour ne convenir à personne.

Les faits se déroulent lors de la cinquième année de Harry, ce qui n'a pas une grande importance mais il fallait bien que je la situe quelque part. Il va être le seul à pouvoir intervenir et rétablir un avenir acceptable pour tout le monde. Enfin, peut-être…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Lundi**

Harry fut réveillé par les douces ondulations du rideau de son lit à baldaquin. Une brise légère s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte et laissait entrer la fraîcheur matinale des derniers jours du mois d'avril. Rien ne venait encore troubler le silence du dortoir des cinquième année et il resta quelques minutes à contempler le velours rouge qui palpitait, comme s'il était animé d'une vie soudaine.

Puis, les mouvements ensommeillés de ses camarades lui indiquèrent que la vie reprenait peu à peu son cours et ce fut Neville qui se décida à se lever le premier. Un coassement indigné fut le premier son que Harry entendit, toujours enveloppé dans la chaleur voluptueuse de ses couvertures.

\- Trévor ! murmura Neville. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Harry perçut le déplacement du jeune garçon à travers la pièce. Il ramassa son crapaud sur lequel il venait de marcher, en marmonnant une vague excuse, et se mit à préparer ses affaires. Harry attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et écarta le pan du rideau, bientôt imité par Ron, Dean et Seamus qui se levèrent à leur tour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque les cinq adolescents descendirent dans la salle commune, ils y trouvèrent déjà quelques élèves, s'attendant les uns les autres. Certains avaient même ouvert leurs livres de cours et étaient plongés dans une intense concentration car les examens de fin d'année approchaient. D'autres encore, profitaient tout simplement du confort des fauteuils bas et des poufs pour essayer de finir de se réveiller en douceur.

Hermione se leva en voyant arriver Harry et Ron. Il était bien évident qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qui étaient descendus de bonne heure pour réviser un peu et elle referma son livre, qu'elle garda à la main, en marquant la page qu'elle venait de consulter avec un doigt.

\- J'ai une faim de loup ! annonça-t-elle en attrapant son sac qu'elle lança sur son épaule.

\- Moi aussi, bailla Ron qui poussait déjà le portrait de la grosse dame.

La Grande Salle avait accueilli la plupart des élèves et les retardataires s'installèrent eux aussi et remplirent leurs assiettes. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et Hermione posa son livre ouvert devant elle, qu'elle appuya sur son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Hermione…, se lamenta Ron. Tu ne peux vraiment pas te détacher de tes bouquins au moins cinq minutes dans une journée ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle avec fermeté. Le professeur Vector, et il n'est pas le seul, nous a dit que les examens allaient être particulièrement difficiles cette année, et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir !

\- Ça fait des mois qu'ils nous répètent tous la même chose ! fit Ron en haussant les sourcils. C'est un attrape-nigaud pour nous faire paniquer !

\- Peut-être, concéda Hermione agacée. Mais on verra bien qui sont les nigauds le jour des examens !

Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec, attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la salle, furieuse.

\- Je crois que tu l'as encore énervée, fit remarquer Harry en suivant Hermione des yeux.

\- Si ça n'avait pas été moi, elle aurait trouvé autre chose pour s'emporter de toute façon, répondit Ron en mordant dans une énorme brioche. On ne peut plus lui parler depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle veut toujours bien faire, l'excusa Harry. Alors essaye de faire un effort et évite les sujets qui fâchent !

\- Ouais, je vais y penser…, lâcha Ron sans grande conviction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils accompagnèrent leurs camarades jusqu'aux serres du professeur Chourave où ils découvrirent des arbustes d'une trentaine de centimètres de haut qui s'agitaient avec énergie.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir vous armer de patience et mettre vos gants, surtout, pour tailler des saules cogneurs, annonça le professeur d'un air accablé. Bien qu'ils soient encore petits, ils sont déjà très vigoureux et j'ai eu un mal fou à les déposer sur les tables ce matin, précisa-t-elle en épongeant son front d'un revers de sa manche. Venez tous par ici.

Hermione consentit à se rapprocher de Ron et Harry et les élèves se regroupèrent autour du professeur qui avait isolé un des saules et l'empoignait fermement par le tronc.

\- Le seul moyen d'arriver à quelque chose, expliqua le professeur. C'est de le tenir juste au-dessus des premières branches, et vous taillez les pointes d'un coup sec avec vos sécateurs. Coupez-les une à une, mais dépêchez-vous, vous ne devez pas lui laisser le temps de se défendre lorsqu'il aura compris ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Allez, c'est à votre tour maintenant.

Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle, pas très rassurés, retournèrent se placer chacun devant un pot, sur la table, et suivirent les instructions du professeur. Seul Harry restait immobile devant sa plante et la regardait d'un air perplexe.

\- Ils n'ont pas tous leur point faible ? demanda-t-il. Enfin, je veux dire…, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas moyen de les immobiliser en appuyant quelque part ? précisa Harry qui repensait au spécimen du parc du château.

Le professeur le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mr Potter. Croyez-vous vraiment que je me serais battue avec eux, ce matin, si cela était aussi simple ? Ce que vous décrivez ne sera possible qu'après la deuxième année de croissance et je peux vous dire que si ceux-là avaient cet âge, je ne donnerais pas cher de l'état de mes serres à l'heure qu'il est ! Et puis de toute façon, cette technique n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard car ces arbres ont pour principale utilité de protéger quelque chose, et chacun d'entre eux à sa propre particularité de manière à ce que seul son propriétaire puisse être capable de le maîtriser. Mais il est bien évident que cela reste possible pour les cas où on aurait à leur apporter des soins. Sur ce point, vous avez raison…

Harry prit un air penaud sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres élèves qui s'étaient bien gardés d'approcher le saule du parc jusqu'à présent et donc, ne connaissaient pas son secret.

\- Alors quoi, Potter ! ironisa Ron à voix basse. Tu voudrais que, maintenant qu'on est en cinquième année, on n'étudie que des trucs sans danger ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! murmura Harry qui semblait désolé. Et puis il pourrait exister un sortilège pour réussir à contrôler CES MACHINS, grimaça-t-il en secouant la main que son saule venait de heurter violemment.

\- J'ai bien dit _après les premières branches_ , Mr Potter, observa le professeur. Si vous le maintenez à la base de celles-ci, vous lui donnez l'occasion de vous faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas très content.

\- J'ai vu ! râla Harry dans un murmure en corrigeant sa position.

Les saules furent taillés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et les élèves se séparèrent pour assister au cours suivant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid où les Serpentard arrivaient sans se presser. Profitant de la douceur d'avril, Hagrid avait superposé des cages près du potager et, dans chacune d'elle, on pouvait voir les kneazles qui avaient été attribués à chacun des élèves depuis le début du trimestre. En fait, c'était plutôt les créatures qui avaient choisi leur maître car elles pouvaient devenir agressives envers quelqu'un qui ne leur convenait pas. Pour les différencier, les élèves avaient attaché des rubans autour de leur cou et le prénom de leur " propriétaire " provisoire y avait été inscrit.

Les kneazles avaient attendri les filles des deux classes dès que Hagrid leur avait présenté car ils ressemblaient à des petits chats, à la différence qu'ils possédaient de grandes oreilles et une queue semblable à celle d'un lion. Leur utilité résidait dans le fait que ces créatures étaient dotées d'une certaine intelligence qu'elles mettaient à profit pour prévenir leur maître lorsque celui-ci se trouvait en présence d'une personne peu recommandable. De plus, on pouvait compter sur elles pour retrouver le chemin de la maison si un des membres de la famille venait à se perdre. Cependant, Hagrid avait précisé qu'il fallait un permis spécial pour avoir le droit de posséder une telle créature et que celles qu'ils étudiaient seraient remises au département de Magizoologie du ministère à la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial, annonça Hagrid une fois tous les élèves réunis. Pansy, j'ai trouvé pourquoi ton kneazle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ces derniers temps et qu'il avait grossi. Venez voir…

Tous avancèrent vers les cages et Parvati fut la première à plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Oh, regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle. Drago et Pansy ont eu des petits !

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire en grimaçant de dégoût après coup. Certains avaient des sourires amusés mais la plupart des Serpentard les regardaient d'un air outré.

\- On va les noyer, j'espère ! lança Ron entre deux crises de fou rire qu'il parvenait difficilement à maîtriser.

\- Quoi ?! s'offusqua Pansy. Mais il n'en est pas question ! N'est-ce pas Hagrid ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je ne te permets pas, Weasley ! riposta Drago. Je te rappelle qu'il a fallu les séparer, au début, parce que le tien a essayé de dévorer Granger !

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione ! s'emporta l'intéressée. Et puis de toute façon, elle s'est très bien défendue ce jour-là !

\- Allons, allons, les calma Hagrid. Ce n'est quand même pas vous qui allez vous battre maintenant ! Bien sûr qu'on va les garder, assura-t-il en se tournant vers Pansy. J'ai prévenu le ministère et ils enverront quelqu'un les chercher dans un mois, lorsqu'ils seront sevrés.

Pansy parut soulagée et agitait un doigt à travers la grille de la cage en s'extasiant sur les minuscules boules de fourrure blotties contre leur mère.

Les élèves purent récupérer leur kneazle, en prenant soin d'éloigner ceux qui ne se supportaient pas. Ils les cajolèrent et les nourrirent jusqu'à la fin du cours avant de les remettre dans leur cage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard retournèrent au château pour descendre aux cachots. Pendant tout le trajet, ils se chamaillèrent à nouveau au sujet de ce qui s'était dit au cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques. Même une fois arrivés dans les sous-sols, ils continuèrent à élever la voix ce qui fit sortir un Rogue furieux de la salle de classe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ! tonna Rogue. Faut-il que j'enlève déjà des points pour vous calmer ? demanda-t-il tout particulièrement aux Gryffondor.

Le silence se fit et les élèves allèrent s'installer à leur place.

\- Il serait peut-être bon de rappeler à certains que nous nous trouvons dans une école qu'on pourrait qualifier de " privée ", reprit Rogue en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Et cela implique un minimum de discipline, il me semble ! Ouvrez vos livres à la page 284 et prenez connaissance des ingrédients inscrits au tableau avant de commencer vos préparations. La potion de Vérité que vous allez élaborer n'a rien à voir avec le Véritaserum dont certains d'entre-vous ont peut-être déjà entendu parler. Celui-ci est, bien entendu, très réglementé par le ministère de la Magie et aucune école de sorcellerie n'a l'autorisation de l'enseigner à ses élèves. Ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui peut, tout au plus, renforcer la lucidité dont chacun est censé savoir faire preuve et vous mettre sur la bonne voie lorsque vous aurez à prendre des décisions importantes. Alors au travail, et en silence ! termina-t-il en se penchant sur ses parchemins.

Les élèves détaillèrent la liste et les quantités avec attention et préparèrent leurs ingrédients. Puis, les chaudrons bouillonnèrent et les vapeurs fétides emplirent la salle où on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Si tant est qu'elle ait pu en supporter l'odeur, bien sûr...

Rogue se leva et commença son inspection habituelle des potions concoctées par les élèves. Les mains dans le dos, il arpentait les rangées sans aucun commentaire mais s'arrêtait parfois et esquissait un sourire en coin. Ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer un peu plus l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait déjà dans la salle et obligeait certains élèves à relire attentivement leur recette, à la recherche d'une erreur commise.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit à quelques tables de celle de Harry. Avec Ron et Hermione, ils se retournèrent et virent Dean et Seamus figés de stupeur devant l'explosion du chaudron de Neville, assis au milieu, dont le contenu avait aspergé leur propre table et le sol. Sous la violence du choc, même les chaudrons de ses deux camarades s'étaient renversés.

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes-là ! lança Rogue, tout proche, en regardant Dean et Seamus. Vous n'êtes quand même pas les seuls à ne pas vous douter que cela devait arriver. Vous devriez avoir l'habitude depuis le temps !

Les Serpentard gloussaient de plaisir. Rogue effaça toute trace de potion à l'aide de sa baguette magique puis se tourna vers Neville.

\- Savez-vous compter jusqu'à 5, Mr Londubat ? demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.

\- Ou… oui, Monsieur, balbutia Neville qui s'attendait au pire.

\- Bien, c'est déjà un début. Avez-vous réussi à comprendre à quoi pouvaient vaguement ressembler des feuilles de valériane ? poursuivit Rogue toujours sur le même ton.

\- J'en ai bien une petite idée, se risqua Neville qui, de toute façon, était perdu d'avance.

Rogue inspira profondément et perdit son air sarcastique. A présent, il fulminait et on aurait dit qu'il se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur Neville.

\- Dans ce cas, Mr Londubat. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été capable de ne mettre que 5 malheureuses feuilles de valériane dans votre potion ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur…, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- _J'en ai bien une petite idée_ , se moqua Rogue en se penchant en avant avec un sourire cruel, ce qui eut pour effet de terroriser encore plus le pauvre Neville. Et puisque vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire de l'humour, ce sera cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et vous me ferez l'honneur de votre présence pour votre retenue de ce soir. Allez chercher un autre chaudron sur l'étagère et recommencez !

Neville tituba jusqu'à l'étagère indiquée et Dean et Seamus s'empressèrent de préparer de nouveaux ingrédients pour refaire la potion. Rogue, toujours les mains dans le dos, reprit son chemin parmi les élèves et scrutait attentivement les préparations. Il s'arrêta juste derrière Harry.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix doucereuse.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les potions de Ron et d'Hermione pour comparer la différence. Elles étaient à peu près identiques, mais la sienne était légèrement plus claire et sans doute un peu trop liquide.

\- C'est une potion de Vérité, répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, lâcha Rogue au comble de la félicité. Mais puisque votre chaudron a eu la chance de ne pas exploser, contrairement à celui de Mr Londubat, allez le vider dans l'évier et recommencez vous aussi ! Vous faites perdre dix points de plus à Gryffondor…, jubila-t-il avant de retourner à son bureau.

Le cours se termina dans le silence le plus complet et seul Rogue vint le rompre en leur donnant leurs devoirs. Personne ne s'attarda davantage et les Gryffondor se ruèrent dehors les premiers pour rejoindre leur salle commune et y déposer leurs affaires.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à leur table pour le déjeuner, les Gryffondor fulminaient et chacun y allait de son commentaire sur le comportement de Rogue.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, intervint George. Nous aussi on a eu droit à son humeur massacrante la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il s'en prend à tout ce qui bouge.

\- Ouais, confirma Fred. Jeudi dernier, il a même rembarré le professeur Flitwick qui lui parlait simplement d'un truc qu'ils devaient faire ensemble, en vociférant qu'il n'avait pas le temps.

\- Pourtant Flitwick est toujours de bonne humeur, argumenta Lavande. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un qui donne l'impression de pouvoir énerver qui que ce soit !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, trancha Ron. Rogue n'a jamais eu besoin d'une bonne raison pour être aussi désagréable. Je pense qu'il est né comme ça. Même ses parents ont dû s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas à sa naissance, pour avoir l'idée de l'appeler " Severus " !

La remarque de Ron eut au moins l'avantage de faire rire les élèves, car tous imaginaient déjà un bébé enveloppé de langes noirs, le visage renfrogné en voyant arriver le sein de sa mère. Ils terminèrent de déjeuner tranquillement avant de reprendre les cours.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pour les cinquième année, l'après-midi promettait d'être d'un ennui mortel avec deux heures de Divination suivies d'un cours d'histoire de la Magie. Hermione laissa Ron et Harry suivre les autres et partit à son cours d'études des Runes.

L'échelle d'argent du professeur Trelawney était déjà en place et les élèves y montèrent un par un avant de s'installer dans la chaleur étouffante, aux parfums entêtants, de la salle de classe.

\- Bonjour mes chéris, commença le professeur comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Aujourd'hui, nous continuerons l'étude du pendule et nous tenterons, pour la première fois, de repérer un lieu précis au moyen de la carte que je vous ai donnée la dernière fois.

Sibylle Trelawney avait dupliqué une carte géographique détaillée de toute l'Angleterre pour chaque élève, et avait passé l'été à répertorier des lieux qu'ils devaient retrouver en se servant d'un pendule qui figurait cette année sur leur liste de fournitures scolaires.

\- Pour commencer, reprit-elle en passant entre les tables. Vous aller vous concentrer sur la photographie que je suis en train de distribuer à chacun d'entre-vous. Puis vous ferez tourner vos pendules, dans de petits mouvements circulaires, au-dessus de vos cartes et lorsque vous aurez localisé l'endroit où se trouve cette maison, puisque c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, vous noterez sur vos parchemins, le nom de la ville, si possible le nom de la rue et tous les autres détails que vous percevrez concernant l'intérieur de cette bâtisse ainsi que son environnement immédiat.

\- Elle veut pas le numéro de félétone, aussi ? plaisanta Ron à voix basse, en direction de Harry qui s'empêtrait avec sa carte.

\- Arrête, répondit celui-ci en se retenant de rire. Pour une fois qu'on va faire un truc qui n'annonce pas ma mort… !

\- Maintenant que vous avez posé vos cartes bien à plat devant vous, poursuivit le professeur. Concentrez-vous sur la photo et commencez vos recherches.

Les pendules tournoyaient doucement au-dessus des cartes devant les visages attentifs des élèves. Lavande et Parvati avaient été les premières à inscrire ce qu'elles avaient découvert tandis que Neville fit tomber son pendule pour la deuxième fois, faisant sursauter ses camarades concentrés.

\- Tiens, Neville a déjà trouvé la cave, ironisa sombrement Ron. ...J'ai mal au bras, se plaignit-il ensuite en posant bruyamment son coude sur la table.

\- Je crois que je l'ai trouvée, lui annonça Harry sans tenir compte de ses gémissements. J'ai l'impression que le pendule vibre de lui-même si je le laisse au-dessus de Chester, au sud de Liverpool. Mais on dirait qu'elle est plutôt en dehors de la ville. Essaye, toi, pour voir si tu trouves la même chose que moi.

\- Bien sûr que cette maison n'est pas en ville, fit remarquer Ron. Sur la photo, on voit qu'elle est entourée d'un jardin. Tiens, ça me fait penser, s'enthousiasma-t-il. On peut être sûr qu'il y a une cabane à outils dans le coin !

Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui adressa un bref coup d'œil amusé en secouant la tête. N'empêche qu'il reprit sa photo et se mit à chercher, lui aussi, d'autres indices visuels qui pourraient être utiles.

\- Et là, dans le fond…, murmura Harry. On voit le camion d'un vendeur de produits agricoles. Il doit y avoir une ferme dans les parages.

\- Pas bête ! reconnut Ron en prenant sa plume et commença à noter.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent plus de détails en consultant la photographie qu'en se servant du pendule en lui-même, et ils ne furent pas les seuls. Ils parvinrent à remplir un rouleau de parchemin entier en se basant uniquement sur leurs observations visuelles, restait à savoir si les autres avaient localisé le même endroit qu'eux…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils purent en discuter sur le chemin qui menait à la salle de classe du professeur Binns et il s'était rapidement avéré que personne n'était d'accord sur l'emplacement exact de la maison. Quand soudain, la voix du professeur McGonagall retentit dans les haut-parleurs magiques de l'école.

\- Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ne courez pas dans les couloirs, mais ne faites pas de détours, et ne repassez pas dans vos salles communes pour y déposer vos affaires. Je vous rejoins là-bas…

Les élèves, déconcertés, rebroussèrent chemin pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. Il régnait un brouhaha indescriptible dans les couloirs, mais ils suivirent les instructions de l'enseignante et allèrent s'asseoir le long des tables sans bousculade.

Derrière la table du fond, la plupart des professeurs attendaient déjà les élèves et chuchotaient avec des visages inquiets. McGonagall fit son entrée et rejoignit ses collègues qui se précipitèrent sur elle en s'agitant de plus belle. Aucun d'eux ne s'était assis, ce qui renforça l'inquiétude de la foule trop bruyante pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? fit Ron, interloqué, en regardant ses camarades.

Tous restèrent sans voix et se contentaient de hausser les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Le professeur McGonagall se plaça devant la chaise centrale et réclama le silence.

\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'une terrible attaque vient d'avoir lieu au ministère de la Magie, commença-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la table, trop émue pour tenir debout semblait-il. Elle a été d'une telle violence que la plupart des bâtiments sont dans un état déplorable et on compte actuellement de nombreuses victimes.

Harry eut l'impression de sentir Ron fondre à ses côté tant il se tassa sur lui-même. Ginny avait la chair de poule et vacillait légèrement sur sa chaise. Fred et George étaient aussi immobiles que s'ils venaient d'être stupéfixés.

\- Plus terrible, encore, poursuivit McGonagall. Albus Dumbledore a reçu un hibou cet après-midi lui demandant de se rendre de toute urgence au ministère, et nous restons sans nouvelles de lui jusqu'à présent.

Des murmures horrifiés parcoururent les élèves livides dont certains plaquaient leurs mains sur leurs bouches, incapables de prononcer un mot.

\- Je vous rappelle que Poudlard…, reprit-elle.

Mais elle s'interrompit car les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent soudain, faisant sursauter les élèves qui n'avaient d'attention que pour leur professeur de Métamorphose depuis l'annonce qu'elle venait de faire. Même les professeurs, à ses côtés, tressaillirent à cette interruption.

Rogue avança d'un pas vif vers la table des enseignants et rejoignit McGonagall avec qui il s'entretint longuement dans un murmure. Désarçonnée par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se laissa finalement tomber sur la chaise de Dumbledore et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Rogue s'accroupit auprès d'elle et posa une main sur son bras, en signe de soutien, tout en continuant à parler. Les autres professeurs l'entourèrent également et certains prirent place sur les chaises les plus proches, choqués eux aussi par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

McGonagall fit un signe de tête négatif, à une remarque de Rogue, et se leva enfin. Elle était si pâle qu'elle semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus en l'espace de quelques minutes.

\- Je dois également vous informer du décès de l'homme qui a su admirablement diriger ce collège depuis que cette fonction lui a été dévolue. Albus Dumbledore n'a pas survécu à l'attaque orchestrée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques heures…, lâcha McGonagall d'une voix lointaine.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent instinctivement vers Harry, qui restait apparemment impassible, mais serrait la mâchoire à s'en casser les dents.

Rogue, lui, regardait le sol et semblait attendre, comme s'il hésitait à révéler d'autres faits qui n'auraient pas manqué d'anéantir un peu plus la directrice de Gryffondor. Finalement, il se décida et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Cette fois, elle resta debout mais son visage était vide de toute expression, ou plutôt, elle était si perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, qu'on aurait dit que les informations ne lui étaient pas encore parvenues. Elle adressa un regard implorant à Hagrid, que Malefoy et sa bande regardait d'un air moqueur. Le géant ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, il se moucha bruyamment dans un mouchoir de la taille d'un torchon et s'approcha pour écouter ce que McGonagall avait à lui dire.

Tous les enseignants étaient tournés vers la table des Gryffondor où les élèves échangeaient leurs impressions avec une angoisse grandissante. Les regards de Harry et d'Hermione se croisèrent…, ils avaient compris. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, les yeux dans les yeux en se fixant d'un air grave et, finalement, ils les baissèrent ensemble. Le professeur McGonagall s'adressa à nouveau aux élèves.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait, commença-t-elle en essayant de se contenir. Par mesure de précaution, nous allons devoir annuler les sorties et les cours donnés en extérieur, le temps de savoir si le climat de danger qui règne en dehors du château pourrait avoir une incidence sur notre propre sécurité. Dans l'immédiat, je vous demande de bien vouloir regagner vos salles communes jusqu'au dîner et, en accord avec vos professeurs, vous informe que vous êtes dispensés de faire les devoirs qui vous ont été demandés pour demain.

Les élèves mirent un certain temps à réagir puis, se levèrent et commencèrent à sortir en attendant patiemment que les plus lents d'entre eux libèrent le passage des doubles portes de la salle, sous l'œil attentif de Rusard. La plupart avaient réussi à contenir leurs émotions lorsqu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle mais, à présent, les couloirs du château résonnaient des cris, des pleurs et des exclamations de surprise que chacun proférait.

Hagrid vint rejoindre Harry et Hermione et se tourna vers Ron, les jumeaux et Ginny à qui il demanda de bien vouloir les suivre jusqu'au bureau de leur directrice qui, à l'autre bout de la salle, écoutait les conseils de ses collègues encore sous le choc. Harry et Hermione, une fois de plus, n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils se regardèrent longuement alors que les Weasley dévisageaient Hagrid d'un air étonné.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure…, dit Harry avec un sourire forcé en direction des garçons et de Ginny.

Avec Hermione, il s'aperçut que les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, qui dirigeaient les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, avaient rejoint eux aussi certains élèves de leur maison. Curieusement, le professeur Rogue ne s'approcha d'aucun Serpentard, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au sein des autres maisons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tour de Gryffondor, tout comme les autres salles communes, était devenue un théâtre de désolation. Des élèves pleuraient ou s'étaient assis dans un coin, anéantis par la nouvelle. Les plus " solides " d'entre eux tentaient de consoler leurs camarades, mais ils étaient nombreux à avoir un parent ou un proche parmi les employés du ministère et, ne sachant pas exactement qui avait succombé à l'assaut du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'ambiance n'était qu'angoisse et tension dans l'attente d'en savoir plus.

Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny poussèrent le tableau de la grosse dame une heure plus tard, les visages rougis par les larmes. Seul George eut encore assez de forces pour annoncer aux élèves ébahis que leur père et Percy étaient au nombre des victimes. Puis, d'autres Gryffondor revenaient ainsi, peu à peu, et la même déclaration raisonnait à chaque fois comme une sentence sur les murs de pierre de la salle. Quant aux autres, il leur fallait attendre et attendre encore… pour savoir…

L'heure du dîner arriva enfin mais aucun élève n'avait envie d'aller manger. Il fut cependant décidé que certains descendraient pour essayer de voir si les nouvelles avaient évolué. Harry et Hermione ne purent se résoudre à abandonner les Weasley qui ne parvenaient pas à calmer leur chagrin. Ils étaient même inquiets pour Ginny, roulée en boule dans un fauteuil, qui ne pleurait plus mais conservait le regard vide qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis son retour du bureau du professeur McGonagall. La salle commune, moins bondée et plus silencieuse, devint alors une sorte de lieu de recueillement ou chacun essayait d'accepter enfin le coup du sort que leur avait infligé la vie.

Au retour des élèves partis en " éclaireurs ", d'autres noms furent prononcés et l'atmosphère de désolation et de peine anima à nouveau la petite pièce circulaire aux couleurs pourtant rassurantes. Une fois encore il fallut consoler les amis touchés par une perte chère et les heures s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne se soucie du temps passé.

Le professeur McGonagall, toujours affligée mais qui semblait tout de même maîtriser la situation, fit son apparition dans la salle commune des Gryffondor vers dix heures, se doutant bien qu'aucun n'élève n'avait eu le cœur de rejoindre son dortoir. Elle les informa qu'elle recevait de nombreux hiboux depuis plusieurs heures précisant que certains parents viendraient chercher leurs enfants le lendemain et que, pour les autres familles touchées, le collège mettrait le Poudlard Express à leur disposition en fin de matinée. Puis, elle s'inquiéta du bien-être de ses protégés, rassurant à son tour les plus accablés, et se résigna sous la pression à divulguer quelques noms supplémentaires qu'elle aurait pourtant voulu ne prononcer que le lendemain pour épargner d'autres pleurs durant la nuit. Elle resta un moment pour soutenir les élèves qui venaient d'apprendre que leur famille n'avait pas été épargnée et quitta la salle commune sans parvenir elle-même à contenir ses larmes.

Peu après, Madame Pomfresh arriva à son tour accompagnée, à la plus grande surprise de tous, du professeur Rogue. D'un regard circulaire, ils repérèrent rapidement les élèves les plus meurtris par les évènements. Rogue s'attarda un instant sur Ginny, toujours prostrée sur son fauteuil.

\- Votre directrice vient de me prévenir que certains d'entre vous pourraient avoir besoin de mon aide, expliqua l'infirmière avec douceur. C'est pourquoi je viens proposer à ceux qui le souhaitent de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Pour ceux qui ne préfèrent pas, je tiens une potion de sommeil à leur disposition pour leur permettre de passer une nuit acceptable.

Les élèves, hagards, se regardèrent un moment. Il se dégageait de chacun une telle complicité et une telle compassion envers leurs camarades que, d'un commun accord silencieux, Fred se permit de parler au nom de tous.

\- Non, Madame, refusa-t-il. Je crois que nous serions beaucoup plus sereins si nous pouvions rester ensemble. Nous traversons une épreuve où nous avons besoin de nous sentir unis les uns les autres et l'isolement de notre tour nous permet de partager notre peine en toute discrétion.

\- Et votre sœur ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en regardant Ginny d'un air inquiet.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'adolescente qui surprit tout le monde en marmonnant qu'elle préférait rester aussi.

\- Très bien, céda Madame Pomfresh. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous veulent prendre quelque chose pour dormir ?

Les élèves refusèrent poliment dans des murmures.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, intervint Hermione d'un ton presque maternel. Ça ne vous apportera rien d'accumuler la fatigue et la plupart d'entre vous en ont vraiment besoin.

\- Hermione a raison, confirma Harry. Vous devez aussi penser aux jours à venir…

Harry n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour leur faire comprendre que, d'ici quelques jours, ils devraient rejoindre leur famille pour accompagner les êtres perdus dans leur dernière demeure et plusieurs élèves acceptèrent finalement la proposition de l'infirmière.

\- Professeur, dans l'état où ils sont, j'ai bien peur de manquer de potion et il faudrait qu'elle soit un peu plus puissante pour être efficace, confia-t-elle à Rogue à voix basse, mais tout le monde pu percevoir clairement ses paroles.

\- Je vais vous aider, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la grosse dame, suivi de Madame Pomfresh qui annonça qu'elle repasserait plus tard.

L'élan de solidarité dont les élèves venaient de faire preuve eut pour effet bénéfique de les aider à échanger leurs impressions sur ce qu'ils ressentaient alors que, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient fait que se laisser aller aux larmes et aux consolations prodiguées par leurs camarades épargnés.

Madame Pomfresh revint vers minuit et distribua des gobelets au-dessus desquels elle pencha une énorme bouteille remplie d'une potion qui fumait encore. Elle resta un instant à parler avec Ginny qui consentait enfin à prononcer un mot et précisa qu'elle resterait éveillée toute la nuit au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait besoin de quelque chose.

Les élèves veillèrent encore un moment avant de voir apparaître les premiers effets de la potion et montèrent peu à peu se coucher en s'adressant quelques dernières paroles de réconfort.

* * *

Vous connaissez la formule (qui n'a rien de magique, lol). J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, sinon je laisse la journée comme ça. Naaan, je vous taquine. A bientôt pour la suite…

Volderine


	2. Mardi

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Hello !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette journée infernale. Cela dit, il va falloir bien plus qu'une journée supplémentaire à Harry pour réussir à changer les choses et surtout, à comprendre.

Et puis juste un truc : puisqu'il y a des bugs sur l'apparition des reviews sur le site, je me base sur les mails d'alerte que j'ai reçus pour vous répondre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux reviews signées en MP et je remercie encore une fois **Luna Black1** , **Orpheana** et **Malicia Malfoy** d'avoir laissé un p'tit mot.

Pour les RAR non-signées :

 **Vic** : je suis ravie de voir ton intérêt pour ce début d'histoire. La « boucle temporelle » que tu mentionnes pourrait bien prendre des allures de « spirale infernale » ! Merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Arthemius Black** : c'est vrai que la fin de la journée est une véritable calamité et si c'est pas facile à lire, ça ne l'a pas été non plus à écrire. Je n'aime pas faire souffrir mes persos inutilement, alors je fais comme toi : je compte sur Harry pour améliorer tout ça ! lol. Merci pour ta review !

 **Elodie29** : il fallait bien que ce soit « tordu » pour que tu puisses avoir la suite que tu attends ! lol. Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Rose** : et oui je me lance à nouveau dans l'écriture. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ton passage !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Mardi**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans le silence du dortoir qui ne lui était jamais apparu aussi pesant depuis qu'il était au collège. Que dirait-il à Ron si celui-ci ne parvenait pas à affronter la journée ? Et puis d'ailleurs, McGonagall maintiendrait-elle les cours en sachant que plusieurs dizaines d'élèves avaient été touchés par les évènements de la veille ?

Harry se surprit à penser à ce qu'aurait décidé Dumbledore s'il s'était trouvé en pareille situation et, pour la première fois depuis des heures, il ressentit un pincement au cœur en repensant au vieil homme qui n'était plus et qui avait été si proche de lui depuis ces cinq dernières années. Dumbledore était mort. Non, c'était impossible, impensable même… Qu'allait-il advenir du monde de la magie sans le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Est-ce que Volde…, mais Harry préférait ne pas y penser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas régner à nouveau sur le monde. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un quelque part qui saurait quoi faire pour l'en empêcher…

Chassant ses sombres réflexions de sa tête, Harry s'apprêtait à écarter le rideau de son lit flottant doucement au gré du courant d'air qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Quand, tout à coup, ce qu'il entendit lui fit arrêter son geste dans un moment de stupeur. Un coassement indigné retentit dans le silence du dortoir doucement éclairé par les premiers rayons de soleil du matin.

\- Trévor ! murmura Neville. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Harry entendit Neville marmonner une excuse au crapaud sur lequel il venait de marcher. Puis, il distingua le bruit caractéristique des livres scolaires qu'on enfouissait rapidement dans un sac. D'un geste brusque, Harry écarta le pan de velours qui l'empêchait de voir si ce qu'il entendait appartenait vraiment à la réalité.

\- Neville ? s'étonna-t-il en apercevant son camarade qui préparait ses affaires.

\- Ben oui ! Qui veux-tu qui commence la journée en marchant sur son crapaud ! plaisanta l'adolescent au visage encore ensommeillé.

Harry inspira profondément. Il y avait forcément une explication pour que Neville manque d'écraser Trévor deux jours de suite, ou alors, il avait rêvé à un moment ou à un autre… Il se pinça le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne dormait pas et grimaça en ressentant la douleur.

Ron, Dean et Seamus émergèrent à leur tour. Un à un, les trois adolescents se levèrent sous l'air ébahi de Harry.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ron en réprimant un bâillement.

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! répondit Harry qui trouvait plutôt bonne mine à son ami pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre deux êtres chers.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était un peu tôt pour remémorer à Ron des souvenirs douloureux. Après tout, il avait peut-être accepté la disparition d'Arthur et de Percy plus facilement que Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Il détourna les yeux de Ron, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, et prépara lui aussi ses affaires avec des gestes maladroits. Il sentait le regard de l'adolescent, posé sur lui, et qui essayait de comprendre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il découvrit les élèves agglutinés dans la salle commune. L'image qu'il percevait était la même que celle de la veille. Quelques élèves se rejoignaient pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble tandis que d'autres révisaient en prévision des examens de fin d'année qui approchaient.

Hermione se leva en apercevant les deux garçons, sans lâcher le livre dans lequel elle venait de se plonger. Après quelques banalités échangées, les trois adolescents descendirent dans la Grande Salle où les conversations ensommeillées des élèves résonnaient mollement sur les murs de pierre du château.

Harry eut un choc en apercevant Albus Dumbledore assis à la place centrale de la table des professeurs et qui plaisantait avec le professeur Flitwick. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. L'adolescent perdu commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou et entendit à peine la dispute entre Ron et Hermione qui se chamaillaient au sujet des examens. Hermione, furieuse, ferma le livre qu'elle étudiait d'un coup sec, attrapa ses affaires et quitta la Grande Salle.

Pour éviter les longues heures de réconciliation de ses deux amis, Harry donna quelques recommandations à Ron pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'Hermione était sur les nerfs à cause des examens et qu'il devrait peut-être essayer de faire un effort pour ne pas l'énerver davantage. Puis, les cinquième année de Gryffondor traversèrent le parc pour un cours de Botanique.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais Harry ne fut pas surpris de découvrir les saules cogneurs que le professeur Chourave s'était évertuée à placer sur une longue table et elle demanda aux élèves de s'approcher pour assister à une démonstration de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour réussir à les tailler.

\- Oserai-je demander s'il n'y a pas un moyen plus simple d'y arriver ? pensa Harry en observant ses camarades du coin de l'œil. Naaan, je crois qu'il est plus prudent de ne pas faire référence à une technique qui n'est apparemment valable que pour le saule cogneur du château.

Et cela lui évita le froncement de sourcil d'Hermione qui n'avait pas trouvé très judicieux, la veille, que Harry laisse entendre aux autres élèves que l'arbre du parc était peut-être plus inoffensif qu'il n'y paraissait. Il se contenta de tailler son saule en silence en prenant soin, cette fois, de positionner sa main juste au-dessus des premières branches pour éviter de recevoir des coups. Harry commençait à comprendre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsque les Gryffondor rejoignirent la cabane de Hagrid pour un cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques. Il repensait au kneazle de Pansy qui avait donné naissance à une portée de huit petits et qui avait été un des moments les plus drôles de la sombre journée que Harry savait maintenant être le seul à avoir déjà vécue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mais il perdit bien vite sa bonne humeur en se dirigeant ensuite vers les cachots où l'attendait un cours de Potion des plus désagréable. Neville allait immanquablement faire exploser son chaudron, s'attirant les foudres d'un Rogue particulièrement furieux. Et ce que Harry redoutait arriva. Neville fit bel et bien exploser son chaudron. Harry, lui même, eut beau se concentrer sur les quantités, sur la température précise qui variait selon l'étape de la préparation, sur le temps de pause qu'il fallait respecter entre chaque ingrédient versé avec prudence dans le chaudron bouillonnant, il fut lui aussi prié de refaire la potion de Vérité que le professeur trouvait trop claire et pas assez consistante.

La cloche libératrice retentit enfin, quelque part dans le château, et les élèves affamés se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry regarda longuement le directeur du collège qui n'avait rien perdu de la bonne humeur qui l'animait depuis le matin, tandis que les Gryffondor s'énervaient et débattaient du comportement de Rogue, encore plus exécrable depuis quelques temps.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, intervint George. Nous aussi on a eu droit à son humeur massacrante la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il s'en prend à tout ce qui bouge.

\- Ouais, confirma Fred. Jeudi dernier, il a même rembarré le professeur Flitwick qui lui parlait simplement d'un truc qu'ils devaient faire ensemble, en vociférant qu'il n'avait pas le temps.

\- Pourtant Flitwick est toujours de bonne humeur, argumenta Lavande. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un qui donne l'impression de pouvoir énerver qui que ce soit !

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus et, de toute façon, il avait déjà assisté à cette conversation la veille. Il lui vint soudain une idée.

\- Hermione, appela-t-il en réfléchissant encore à ce qu'il allait dire. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui n'a pas marché dans ma potion tout à l'heure ?

Elle avala poliment ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.

\- Mmm, je crois qu'il faut attendre que les pattes d'araignées aient complètement fondu avant d'ajouter les feuilles de valériane, expliqua-t-elle. La recette préconise un temps d'attente de deux minutes, mais si l'eau n'était pas assez chaude au départ, je pense qu'on peut rajouter trente secondes de plus avant de poursuivre.

Comme d'habitude, Hermione avait réponse à tout et Harry se demanda si il aurait réussi sa potion en posant la question à Hermione un peu plus tôt. Car ce qu'il avait en tête en cet instant, était de savoir s'il lui était possible de changer les évènements de la journée qui ne se répétait peut-être pas sans raison après tout.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait qu'il essaye quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Dumbledore, à qui il ne restait que quelques heures à vivre, plaisanter avec ses collègues sans rien faire. Qu'avait dit le professeur McGonagall déjà, au sujet du hibou ? Argh ! Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Harry qui n'arrivait à se souvenir que des moments terribles vécus ensuite par ses camarades. Aaah, si ! Elle avait parlé de l'après-midi, mais cela restait tellement vague… !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peu à peu les élèves retournèrent à leurs cours mais le temps ne jouait pas en la faveur de Harry. Aussi, il prit la décision de ne pas assister au cours de Divination et d'essayer de prévenir Dumbledore le plus tôt possible. Il fut obligé de monter chercher ses affaires dans la tour de Gryffondor avec les autres, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, puis s'excusa rapidement auprès de Ron en prétextant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Il courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur où la gargouille de pierre pivota à l'annonce du mot de passe. Dumbledore n'était pas là et Harry commençait à sentir la sueur perler sur son front. Où pouvait bien être le vieil homme ? Il décida d'aller voir dans la salle des professeurs mais n'y trouva que Madame Bibine qui s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Je ne sais pas, Mr Potter, répondit-elle lorsque Harry lui posa la question. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le déjeuner…

Harry, livide, fut pris d'une soudaine panique. Et si Dumbledore avait déjà reçu la lettre et qu'il était déjà parti ?

\- Mon dieu, non… ! murmura-t-il pour lui même, adossé sur le mur du couloir où l'avait laissé Madame Bibine.

Il resta un moment à réfléchir, anxieux à l'idée ne pas trouver de solution avant la catastrophe. Puis, finalement, il repensa aux paroles du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait bien précisé que Dumbledore n'avait été prévenu que dans l'après-midi, pas au début de celle-ci !

\- Alors il reste peut-être une chance, se dit Harry en reprenant espoir.

Il fallait qu'il se poste quelque part en attendant " la lettre ". La terrible lettre qui ferait immanquablement basculer le monde de la magie dans une vision d'horreur. Le parc lui semblait être le meilleur endroit pour attendre car il aurait une vue imprenable sur le bureau de Dumbledore, au cas où le hibou rejoindrait directement sa fenêtre, mais aussi sur la volière du Château et pourrait ainsi intercepter tous les hiboux qui tenteraient de s'y introduire.

Le seul problème était qu'il ne devait pas être vu. Trop préoccupé pour avoir les idées claires, Harry se sentit désemparé sur le moment puis, repensa à la cape de son père.

\- Quel idiot ! se reprocha-t-il en filant à travers les couloirs.

Mais il ne retourna pas à la tour de Gryffondor car il venait également de se souvenir qu'il était sorcier, en se maudissant de plus belle, et fit venir sa cape directement à lui au moyen d'un sortilège d'Attraction. L'étoffe argentée descendait doucement depuis la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons et Harry s'empressa de s'en recouvrir avant que quelqu'un ne le voie.

Il resta pendant plus d'une heure à scruter l'horizon, la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite, les eaux calmes du lac et les grilles du parc, pour finalement avoir l'impression qu'il ne voyait plus rien du tout. A force de se concentrer, Harry sursautait même au moindre bruit quand soudain, il le vit. Un grand duc survolait les sangliers ailés fièrement posés sur leurs piliers de pierre à l'entrée du château et Harry brandit sa baguette en essayant de maintenir sa cape sur sa tête.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! lanca-t-il. _Accio_ !

Le hibou fut surpris de voir la lettre, qu'il tenait fermement dans ses serres, lui échapper et bifurqua pour se lancer à la poursuite de son précieux chargement. Il gagnait d'ailleurs de la vitesse par rapport à l'enveloppe légère qui semblait mettre un temps fou pour rejoindre Harry et celui-ci dut user d'un sortilège d'Expulsion pour repousser le hibou qui allait parvenir à ses fins. L'adolescent gagna contre le rapace qui revenait déjà à la charge et s'empara de la lettre en se baissant de justesse pour ne pas prendre le hibou, furieux, en pleine figure.

Toujours caché sous la cape, Harry regarda un instant l'oiseau qui décrivait des cercles à la recherche de cette chose étrange qui s'était permis de faire échouer sa mission. Mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur la lettre, qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante, et fut soulagé d'y découvrir le sceau officiel du ministère de la Magie et le nom d'Albus Dumbledore inscrit à l'encre violette sur l'enveloppe.

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour retrouver ses esprits. Il n'avait jamais volé de courrier avant aujourd'hui mais il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'il s'agissait bien de la lettre qui avait attiré Dumbledore dans un piège. Il déchira le parchemin et commença la lecture du message qui avait l'air d'avoir été rédigé dans la précipitation.

 _Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Il me faut m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire de la plus haute importance._  
 _Celle-ci requiert impérativement votre présence_  
 _dans les locaux du ministère dans les meilleurs délais._  
 _Vous comprendrez sûrement que je ne puis vous en dire davantage_  
 _par simple courrier, aussi, j'attends votre visite de toute urgence._

 _Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie_

Ainsi donc, c'était bien cette lettre qui avait été à l'origine des terribles évènements de la veille.

\- Très bien, pensa Harry. Voilà au moins un problème résolu !

Mais il restait les employés du ministère. Comment faire pour les prévenir à temps eux aussi ?

Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était sûrement retourné dans son bureau à présent. Harry fourra la lettre dans sa poche et rentra au château. La cape lui fut utile pour pénétrer dans le hall sans être vu, mais ensuite, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer efficacement, il perdait trop de temps. Son sac était déjà plein de ses affaires scolaires et il ne lui restait donc qu'une solution : rapporter sa cape dans son dortoir.

Un peu avant d'arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il replia sa cape qu'il dissimula sous ses vêtements, formant une grosse boule au niveau de son abdomen. Il fit pivoter le tableau et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour remettre la cape dans sa valise, puis, dévala à nouveau les escaliers et se rua hors de la salle commune.

\- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! s'indigna la grosse dame qui n'aimait pas être bousculée.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et fonça aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers les couloirs quand soudain, il s'arrêta dans une longue glissade à peine contrôlée. La voix du professeur Dumbledore retentit dans les haut-parleurs magiques de l'école.

\- Tous les résidents du château sont priés de me rejoindre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, annonça-t-il avec gravité. L'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs y sont attendus de toute urgence et sans détours.

Harry, essoufflé, se plaqua sur le mur le plus proche. Ses jambes le portaient à peine et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en prenant conscience qu'il était déjà trop tard pour les gens du ministère. D'un geste mécanique, il consulta sa montre et frappa du poing sur le mur en comprenant qu'attendre le hibou lui avait fait perdre trop de temps. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'il pouvait intervenir sur les évènements plus tôt ?! Il aurait pu se rendre à la volière avant le déjeuner pour mettre le ministère en garde parler à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne disparaisse dieu sait où ou peut-être juste prévenir Dumbledore qui aurait lui-même pris les mesures qui s'imposaient pour mettre les employés à l'abri…

Ne sachant plus où il en était, Harry obéit aux injonctions du directeur et descendit rejoindre ses camarades dans la Grande Salle où les visages inquiets s'interrogeaient déjà les uns les autres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione comme il l'avait fait la veille. Revoir Ron, en cet instant, fut un des moments les plus difficiles que Harry n'ait jamais eu à vivre. Dans quelques minutes, son meilleur ami allait apprendre le décès d'Arthur et de Percy et plusieurs dizaines d'élèves allaient longuement pleurer des êtres chers disparus.

Dumbledore s'attarda un moment sur Harry qui ne pouvait cacher ses préoccupations puis, se tourna vers les professeurs qui venaient d'arriver et leur murmura des paroles à voix basse. Le professeur McGonagall se laissa tomber sur une chaise à l'annonce de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et plusieurs de ses collègues émirent des exclamations de surprise, en essayant toutefois de se contenir pour ne pas inquiéter les élèves.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! commença Dumbledore en parcourant la foule par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il vient de se produire une terrible attaque contre le ministère de la Magie. Les bâtiments ont subi des dommages considérables et, malheureusement, nous ne connaissons pas encore l'identité ni le nombre exact des personnes qui ont eu à souffrir de cet assaut.

Les élèves des quatre maisons frémirent d'un même élan horrifié. Cette fois, Harry eut la présence d'esprit de poser une main sur le bras de Ron pour lui témoigner son soutien.

\- Oui, je sais, je sais…, reprit Dumbledore en faisant taire les élèves d'un geste apaisant de la main. Vous êtes nombreux à avoir un parent ou une connaissance parmi les membres du ministère, mais je vous demande de garder votre calme et surtout, l'espoir de les voir rentrer chez eux sains et saufs. Après tout, nous ne devons pas perdre de vue qu'il s'agit de sorciers qui sont tout à fait capables de se défendre, tenta-t-il de les rassurer.

Mais l'assemblée sursauta soudain, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de Harry, lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Rogue s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le directeur qui soupira profondément à son approche, redoutant déjà de recevoir de sombres nouvelles.

Le maître des potions parla longuement au vieil homme qui parvint à conserver un air impassible pour ne pas affoler les élèves déjà inquiets. Dumbledore remercia son interlocuteur dans un murmure et regarda le sol, il semblait réfléchir.

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au professeur McGonagall, il se tourna vers Hagrid qui essuyait ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche et rejoignit le directeur, comprenant qu'il aurait besoin de son aide. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots et Dumbledore reporta à nouveau son attention vers les élèves.

\- Pour répondre aux inquiétudes de certains d'entre-vous, reprit-il. Je vous ai assuré en début d'année que Poudlard était un endroit sûr, mais je crains devoir revoir ma position.

Les élèves s'agitèrent à nouveau dans de nouvelles exclamations angoissées. Dumbledore redoutait-il une attaque de l'école ?

\- Non, non, continua-t-il. Soyez rassurés, Voldemort n'oserait jamais s'en prendre au collège. D'ailleurs, il ne le pourrait pas… Je voulais juste vous informer que nous devons tout de même prendre quelques précautions, et c'est pourquoi je vais devoir annuler les cours qui sont habituellement assurés par le professeur Chourave et Hagrid. Je vous demanderais également, et je suis sûr que vous comprendrez, de ne pas sortir du château. Mais dans l'immédiat, je voudrais que vous retourniez dans vos salles communes en attendant l'heure du dîner, pour ceux qui souhaiteront s'y rendre…, ajouta-t-il d'un air compréhensif.

Hagrid avait patiemment attendu que Dumbledore précise ce dernier point, et il se dirigea vers les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny tandis que la Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu. Harry savait déjà qu'il leur demanderait de le suivre pour les accompagner dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, et qu'ils feraient leur retour une heure plus tard dans la salle commune bondée, annonçant à tous le décès de leur père et de Percy. Aussi, il évita le regard de Ron pour lui laisser profiter des quelques minutes qui lui restait avant de recevoir la terrible nouvelle. Il soutint simplement celui d'Hermione, comme il l'avait fait la veille, et sortit avec les autres élèves qui retournaient dans les salles communes en laissant aller leurs émotions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tu ne crois pas que McGonagall va leur annoncer qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Arthur ? demanda Hermione à Harry, alors qu'ils suivaient les autres dans le grand escalier de marbre. Et peut-être même à Percy ?

Harry savait déjà ce qu'il répondrait à l'adolescente, pour l'avoir déjà vécu. Il inspira profondément.

\- Si, Hermione, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Ça ne peut être que ça…

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et aidèrent Dean et Neville à réconforter Parvati qui était bouleversée. Une fois dans la salle commune, ce fut Natalie McDonald, en deuxième année, qui s'effondra en pleurs dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

\- Mais pourquoi ils ne nous disent rien ! s'énerva-t-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est insensé à la fin ! Combien de temps allons-nous devoir attendre ! Toute ma famille travaille là-bas… !

Les élèves qui ne connaissaient personne au ministère étaient livides. Les autres, trop affligés par ce que Natalie venait de révéler, étaient pétrifiés à l'idée qu'eux aussi aient pu perdre plusieurs parents car la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pensé qu'aux êtres les plus proches sur le moment. Hermione fut la première à réagir et s'accroupit auprès de Natalie pour la consoler.

Dennis Crivey tremblait d'inquiétude et Harry alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il fut rapidement sollicité par d'autres élèves qui avaient l'impression qu'ils se sentiraient mieux s'ils buvaient quelque chose. Devant l'affluence des demandes, Harry proposa alors de descendre aux cuisines pour rapporter des jus de citrouilles et il demanda à Hermione, Seamus et Neville de bien vouloir l'accompagner. Ils étaient pratiquement les seuls à n'avoir personne au ministère et finalement, ils étaient soulagés de pouvoir aider leurs camarades les plus meurtris en se rendant utiles.

Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny revinrent peu après que Harry soit remonté des cuisines, et l'instant qu'il redoutait tant de devoir revivre se produisit à nouveau. Ron se jeta sur lui et Harry consola son ami du mieux qu'il put tandis que George annonçait la terrible nouvelle. Fred soutenait sa sœur qu'il amena dans un fauteuil et resta de longues minutes à lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, mais l'adolescente semblait ne pas les percevoir. Harry n'était pas inquiet car il savait qu'elle irait mieux dans quelques heures. Puis, d'autres élèves revinrent peu à peu et il fallut à nouveau faire preuve de patience et de soutien pour les aider dans leur détresse.

A l'heure du dîner, quelques élèves descendirent dans la Grande Salle, plus pour essayer d'en apprendre davantage que par réelle faim, et la salle commune redevint plus calme, apportant une sérénité passive qui plongeait les élèves dans une torpeur apaisante.

Puis, les Gryffondor qui s'étaient absentés revinrent avec des visages défaits. D'autres noms avaient été prononcés lors du dîner et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent à leur annonce.

\- Dumbledore nous a aussi demandé de vous prévenir que certains parents passeront chercher leurs enfants demain, les informa une jeune fille de deuxième année. Pour les autres, le Poudlard Express partira à onze heures de Pré-au-lard. Des professeurs accompagneront les élèves jusqu'à Londres parce qu'apparemment, on ne sait toujours pas qui a fait le coup exactement et Dumbledore est toujours aussi inquiet.

Quelques élèves eurent encore assez de forces pour remercier la jeune fille de les avoir prévenus tandis que d'autres avaient simplement enregistré l'information, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle impliquait. Ce fut Hermione qui réagit la première.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait oublier les bagages pour ce soir, suggéra-t-elle avec douceur. On pourrait attendre demain matin pour ça, et ceux qui sont sûrs de rester aideront ceux qui partent à rassembler quelques affaires ?

Plusieurs élèves acceptèrent la proposition avec soulagement, car personne n'avait envie de penser à cela pour le moment et les heures se poursuivirent dans les consolations nécessaires dont certains avaient vraiment besoin.

Le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition sur les coups de dix heures. Son visage marquait toujours la tristesse qui l'avait accablée lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais elle semblait pouvoir se contenir et s'inquiéta surtout des Gryffondor qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans cet état.

Elle resta un instant à les consoler de son mieux avant de quitter la salle commune en regrettant déjà d'avoir divulguer quelques noms supplémentaires sous la pression des élèves qui avaient insisté pour savoir.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Madame Pomfresh, accompagnée de Rogue, qui, à la demande du professeur McGonagall, vint proposer aux élèves de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Elle fut émue de l'élan de solidarité dont les Gryffondor firent preuve pour rester ensemble et n'insista pas car quelques élèves les plus raisonnables avaient réussi à convaincre leurs camarades de prendre au moins une potion de sommeil pour passer une nuit tranquille. Elle sollicita juste l'aide du maître des potions pour préparer une quantité suffisante et quitta la salle commune pour ne revenir qu'une heure plus tard.

Le reste de la soirée prit alors une tournure différente. A présent, certains commençaient à accepter le mal qui les frappait et les conversations montraient bien que chacun essayait de comprendre, d'émettre des hypothèses et même, des solutions que ne manquerait pas de trouver Dumbledore qui inspirait toujours la confiance.

Mais Harry n'y croyait pas. Il était maintenant allongé sur son lit, car ses camarades épuisés étaient tous montés se coucher, et repensait à cette deuxième journée d'horreur. Il se surprit même à songer qu'il était prêt à revivre une journée comportant un cours de Potion, deux interminables heures de Divination et un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, si seulement il était sûr de pouvoir rattraper ses erreurs et épargner les vies pour lesquelles il n'avait rien pu faire aujourd'hui. Est-ce que la journée se répèterait à nouveau ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée mais élaborait déjà des plans en espérant que ce soit le cas.

* * *

Vous vous doutez que le chapitre suivant sera mercredi (j'ai pas été chercher bien loin, hein ?). Et puisque l'expression « chaque jour en son temps » existe, j'attends vos impression pour celui-ci !

Bises à tous…

Volderine


	3. Mercredi

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Hello !

Voici le troisième chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les RAR (sauf les signées au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée), week-end chargé oblige ! Par contre, je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans publication, donc vous avez au moins le chapitre 3 à peu près dans les temps.

Je remercie très sincèrement **Arthemius Black** , **Lyriana** , **Marion Snape75** , **Rose** , **Luna Black1** , **Elodie 29** et **guest** (anonyme). Je reçois tous vos compliments et commentaires avec un réel plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant !

Bonne lecture…

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Mercredi**

Harry se réveilla encore plus tôt cette fois et, attendant de voir s'il aurait une autre chance de pouvoir agir, il revit une fois de plus ce qu'il avait décidé de faire la veille.

Les bras croisés sous la tête, il fixait le plafond et profitait de la fraîcheur du courant d'air qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre. Cette attente aurait dû être d'une angoisse insoutenable pour Harry, mais l'enjeu était si important qu'il se sentait plutôt animé d'une puissance soudaine qui, il en était sûr, lui serait indispensable pour réussir.

\- Les Moldus appellent ça l'adrénaline, pensa Harry. Espérons que cela suffise…

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre Neville s'étirer paresseusement et poser la main sur le rideau de son lit.

\- Fais attention à Trévor, Neville…, recommanda Harry presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Au lieu d'entendre la plainte du crapaud, Harry perçut le bruit caractéristique d'une chute et d'un juron agacé. Neville avait réussi à éviter Trévor mais il l'avait payé en s'affalant par terre.

\- Merci, Harry, grinça Neville en se relevant. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Mais, comment tu as fait pour savoir ?

\- Laisse tomber, mon vieux, répondit Harry. En fait, je plaisantais.

Heureusement que Neville ne pouvait pas voir le sourire qui illumina soudain le visage de Harry, car il se serait posé des questions. Mais lui, avait enfin la confirmation qu'il attendait depuis des heures : la journée se répétait bel et bien comme il l'avait tant espéré.

Harry se leva, presque serein, et fut bientôt imité par Ron, Dean et Seamus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque les cinq adolescents descendirent dans la salle commune, les Gryffondor ensommeillés commençaient à sortir pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les plus courageux d'entre eux, levés de bonne heure pour réviser, se décidèrent à fermer leurs livres et suivre les autres.

\- Un conseil, murmura Harry à Ron. Evite de faire des réflexions à Hermione au sujet des examens.

Ron ne répondit pas, sur le moment, mais le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit ! s'étonna celui-ci en écartant les bras. Aurais-tu d'un seul coup des dons de voyance ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, oui, répondit sombrement Harry. Je t'expliquerai… Viens, il faut que j'en parle aussi à Hermione.

Ron ne comprit rien à l'attitude de son ami, mais l'avancée d'Hermione dans leur direction ne lui laissa pas le temps d'essayer d'en savoir davantage.

\- J'ai une faim de loup ! annonça-t-elle en lançant son sac sur son épaule.

Ron, encore perturbé par la remarque de Harry, ne répondit rien et poussa le portrait de la grosse dame en réprimant un bâillement. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione cala son livre d'Arithmancie sur son verre de jus de citrouille et se plongea dans sa lecture sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle mettait dans son assiette.

\- Hermione, commença Harry avec prudence. Est-ce tu pourrais laisser tomber ton livre cinq minutes ? Il faut que je vous parle.

\- Tiens ! ironisa Ron en regardant en l'air. Je croyais qu'il fallait éviter les sujets qui fâchent !

Hermione regarda les deux garçons en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Harry, enchaîna-t-elle avec sérieux. Les examens sont dans quinze jours et il me reste encore une tonne de choses à réviser. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut interrompu par Fred.

\- Un livre sur la table à huit heures du matin, se moqua-t-il. Et vous deux qui faites des têtes comme si vous sortiez d'un cours de potion ! Y a pas à dire, on ne peut pas imaginer meilleur tableau pour commencer la journée !

A cette remarque, Ron retrouva sa bonne humeur, Hermione referma rageusement son livre et le rangea dans son sac, Harry se força à sourire mais il ne parvint pas à avoir un peu d'intimité pour parler à ses deux amis comme il avait l'intention de le faire.

Le reste du petit déjeuner fut donc consacré aux plaisanteries des jumeaux qui, il faut bien le dire, détendirent l'atmosphère pesante qu'avait apporté l'approche des examens.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les Gryffondor de cinquième année suivirent ensuite les Poufsouffle jusqu'aux serres pour un cours de Botanique.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir besoin de vous armer de patience et mettre vos gants, surtout, commença le professeur.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'amusa à répéter les paroles, qu'il connaissait par cœur, mentalement en ponctuant les mots dans d'imperceptibles hochements de tête amusés. Puis, quand les élèves en arrivèrent à mettre en pratique ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Harry suivit ses camarades, se plaça devant un pot et tailla son saule cogneur en silence. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moment pour enfin pouvoir parler à Ron et Hermione, qui ne se doutaient de rien, et décida que le cours de Hagrid serait idéal pour cela.

A la fin du cours, les élèves allèrent jeter les branches taillées dans les bacs à compost et Harry entraîna Ron et Hermione à l'écart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Il faut vraiment que je vous parle, leur glissa-t-il en sortant de la serre. Et cette fois, c'est urgent !

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre l'heure du déjeuner ? demanda Ron en voyant les premiers Serpentard se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid.

\- Non, il sera trop tard ! affirma Harry. Figurez-vous qu'on a déjà vécu tout ça. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il va y avoir une terrible attaque dans quelques heures, rectifia-t-il pour essayer de commencer par le début. Mais on peut peut-être l'éviter parce que la journée se répète et qu'il est encore temps de changer les choses !

Vu comme ça, Harry n'était pas sûr de se faire bien comprendre, mais il n'avait pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails et attendit une réaction de la part des deux adolescents hébétés.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron. On a rien vécu du tout ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'attaque ?

Harry se figea dans un instant de panique. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait quand même pas annoncer à Ron que le ministère allait être la cible ? Ron s'inquiéterait immanquablement pour son père et Percy et ça, Harry ne le voulait pas. Il savait que son ami ne le supporterait pas pour l'avoir déjà vécu deux fois.

\- Peu importe, dit-il pour se rattraper. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait deux jours que tout recommence et qu'on va être les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose !

\- Deux jours ? répéta Hermione, perplexe. Mais c'est impossible, Harry ! Le seul moyen de revenir en arrière, c'est d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps. Ces objets sont très rares et, de toute façon, ils ont un nombre de tours limité qui ne permet de ne remonter que quelques heures…

\- Je sais bien, reconnut Harry. Mais là, c'est vraiment de la journée entière dont-il s'agit et on a plus beaucoup de temps !

\- Ça n'a pas de sens ! se borna Ron en secouant la tête. Si cela existait, on pourrait éviter les accidents, les meurtres, les disparitions. On pourrait se protéger des catastrophes et Tu-Sais-Qui finirait même par tourner en bourrique parce qu'on pourrait retourner annuler chacune de ses actions !

Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Ron avait des arguments qui n'étaient effectivement pas dénués de sens mais pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se tourna vers Hermione dans l'espoir d'avoir son soutien mais l'expression du visage de l'adolescente ne laissait rien présager de bon : elle regardait Harry comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Bon, écoutez, reprit-il dans une dernière tentative. Nous allons assister à un cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques. Les kneazles de Malefoy et de Parkinson ont eu des petits et Hagrid va nous annoncer que le ministère enverra quelqu'un les chercher lorsqu'ils seront sevrés. Si le cours se passe exactement comme ça, est-ce que vous me croirez ?

Mais Harry n'en semblait pas si sûr. Ron avait sourit à l'annonce de la naissance des kneazles et maintenant, il éclatait franchement de rire.

\- Quoi ?! Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! riait-il. Ne me dis pas que ces deux…

\- Hermione, l'interrompit Harry en se tournant vers elle. Dis-moi que toi, au moins, tu m'aideras si ce que je dis est vrai ?

\- J'aimerais bien, Harry. Mais je t'assure que c'est imposs…

\- Eh ! Vous venez ? les appela Hagrid qui commençait son cours. On attend plus que vous !

Harry fut pris de panique tout à coup. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à les convaincre même après le cours ? Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que Ron et Hermione ne puissent pas comprendre et consulta sa montre d'un air inquiet.

\- Bon. Dites à Hagrid que j'arriverai en retard ! se décida-t-il enfin.

\- Mais, Harry ! Tu es déjà là… ! fit remarquer Ron en haussant les épaules.

\- Trouve ! s'énerva Harry. Trouve ce que tu veux mais dis lui que je reviendrai tout à l'heure ! lança-t-il en retournant au château en courant.

En chemin, il pensa à Dumbledore. Et si le vieil homme ne le croyait pas lui non plus ? Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à cette éventualité mais il était évident qu'elle n'était pas à exclure. Aussi, il décida d'aller directement à la volière pour prendre les devants et il irait voir Dumbledore après.

Il s'installa dans un coin au milieu des hiboux et rédigea sa lettre. Il prévenait Arthur Weasley qu'une attaque de grande envergure allait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi au ministère et qu'il devait impérativement mettre le plus de gens possible à l'abri.

Hedwige vint se poser à ses côtés lorsqu'elle le vit rouler le parchemin avec des gestes précipités. Mais Harry choisit le plus robuste des grands ducs alignés sur les perchoirs et fixa solidement le rouleau à l'une de ses pattes.

\- Dépêche-toi, dit-il au hibou en le poussant dehors. C'est très urgent et remet-le en mains propres à Mr Weasley, surtout.

Le hibou fila droit vers le sud et Harry se tourna vers Hedwige.

\- Désolé, ma belle, s'excusa-t-il en approchant la main pour la caresser. Mais je veux que cette lettre reste anonyme et il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un puisse te reconnaître.

Bien peu compréhensive, Hedwige se contenta de s'envoler vers le plus haut perchoir sans laisser Harry la caresser et lui lança toute une série de hululements indignés.

\- Bon, comme du voudras. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me pencher sur tes états d'âme ! s'énerva-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il courut jusqu'au deuxième étage pour aller voir Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais peu importe. Il prononça le mot de passe et gravit les marches quatre à quatre qui tournaient déjà sur elles-mêmes. Harry frappa à la porte sans obtenir de réponse.

Il se permit alors d'ouvrir la porte mais le bureau était désespérément vide et Harry commençait à s'en agacer.

\- Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! pesta l'adolescent en dévalant l'escalier de bois.

Mais il regretta ses paroles car il savait bien au fond de lui que le vieil homme faisait sûrement tout son possible pour contrer Voldemort depuis son retour et se doutait que ce n'était pas une tâche qu'on pouvait accomplir en restant assis derrière un bureau.

Il se retint de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas non plus dans la salle des professeurs et se dirigea, résigné, vers la cabane de Hagrid pour suivre la fin du cours avec ses camarades.

Les élèves étaient en train de remettre leur kneazle dans leurs cages respectives et Hagrid finissait de nourrir celui de Harry lorsqu'il vit arriver l'adolescent.

\- Désolé, Hagrid, haleta Harry essoufflé. J'avais quelque chose à faire et ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

\- Ça ne fait rien, mon bonhomme, assura le géant en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et puis Ron et Hermione m'ont prévenu, mais tâche de ne pas renouveler l'expérience avec le cours suivant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers le château avec les autres pour un cours de potion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il à voix basse à ses deux amis. Le cours s'est bien passé comme je vous l'avais dit ?

Ron et Hermione paraissaient gênés mais Ron se dévoua pour répondre.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, avoua-t-il en fixant l'horizon. Mais Hagrid nous a dit que les petits étaient nés il y a deux jours, ce qui fait quatre si on compte les deux qui sont sensés de répéter indéfiniment. Alors tu ne crois pas qu'il nous en aurait parlé avant si c'était vrai ? Parce que tu aurais dû le voir, il était si content qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de garder une information pareille aussi longtemps ! Il n'aurait pas pu se retenir d'en parler à tout le monde…, surtout à nous… !

Harry était abasourdi. Comment Ron pouvait-il douter de lui à ce point ? Et Hermione, même si elle restait intriguée, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire confiance… D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que Hagrid était toujours un peu spécial lorsqu'il se trouvait face à de jeunes créatures magiques, mais Harry pensa soudain à quelque chose.

\- Pas s'il avait voulu nous faire la surprise ! lâcha-t-il avec colère. De tout façon, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire, parce que le temps que vous vous décidiez à comprendre, il aurait été trop tard… !

Harry, furieux, avança d'un pas vif vers Dean, Seamus et Neville pour s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione et tous descendirent aux cachots pour un cours de potion.

\- Au fait, Neville, se rappela soudain Harry qui dut presque crier pour couvrir les voix des élèves qui se chamaillaient au sujet des kneazles. Essaye de ne mettre que cinq feuilles de valériane dans la potion d'aujourd'hui…

Neville ne semblait pas comprendre et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, un peu plus loin, qui fronçaient les sourcils en regardant Harry. Rogue ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et se planta sur le seuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ! tonna-t-il. Faut-il que j'enlève déjà des points pour vous calmer ? menaça-t-il en se tournant vers les Gryffondor.

Les élèves se turent et Harry consentit tout de même à s'asseoir à l'extrémité de la même table que ses deux amis.

\- Il serait peut-être bon de rappeler à certains que nous nous trouvons dans une école qu'on pourrait qualifier de " privée ", reprit Rogue en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Et cela implique une certaine discipline, il me semble ! Ouvrez vos livres à la page 284 et prenez connaissance des ingrédients inscrits au tableau avant de commencer vos préparations. La potion de Vérité que vous allez élaborer n'a rien à voir avec le Véritaserum dont certains d'entre-vous ont peut-être déjà entendu parler. Celui-ci est, bien entendu, très réglementé par le ministère de la Magie et aucune école de sorcellerie n'a l'autorisation de l'enseigner à ses élèves. Ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui peut, tout au plus, renforcer la lucidité dont chacun est sensé savoir faire preuve et vous mettre sur la bonne voie lorsque vous aurez à prendre des décisions importantes. Alors au travail, et en silence ! exigea-t-il en attrapant sa plume d'un air rageur et se pencha sur ses parchemins.

Harry regarda le tableau sans le voir et prépara ses ingrédients.

\- Je vais peut-être éviter à Gryffondor de perdre 50 points, se consola Harry au bout d'un moment en regardant Neville du coin de l'œil. Un… deux… trois… quatre… cinq…, compta-t-il mentalement lorsque celui-ci jeta ses feuilles de valériane dans son chaudron. Je confirme, professeur, ironisa Harry sombrement. Mr Londubat sait bien compter jusqu'à 5… !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque, mais il reprit son air sérieux en voyant Rogue se lever. Le professeur se mit à arpenter les travées, les mains dans le dos, à la recherche d'un reproche à adresser au premier élève qui aurait eu le malheur de rater sa potion, principalement si celui-ci était un Gryffondor. Puis, il s'attarda un instant près du chaudron de Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, Mr Londubat ? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus froid. Votre chaudron est intact…, la consistance de votre potion est acceptable…, elle est un peu pâlotte mais il semble que ce détail n'entraverait en rien son efficacité… Auriez-vous avalé tout un chaudron de la potion d'Aiguise Méninges que nous avons étudiée l'année dernière pour réussir un tel exploit ?!

\- Ne dit rien, Neville. Ne répond pas, pria Harry entre ses dents tandis que les Serpentard pouffaient de rire.

Par chance, Neville fut tellement surpris par la remarque du professeur qu'il en resta sans voix. Par contre, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux potions de Ron et d'Hermione et les compara à la sienne. Elle était une fois de plus beaucoup trop claire et aussi liquide que de l'eau.

\- Quel idiot ! se maudit-il en lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu oublier les conseils qu'Hermione lui avait donnés la veille ! Il aurait dû compter trente secondes de plus avant d'ajouter les feuilles de valériane, ou tout simplement attendre que l'eau soit plus chaude au départ ! Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour rattraper le coup car Rogue avançait déjà dans sa direction.

\- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Mr Potter ? jubila Rogue en se plaçant derrière lui.

L'adolescent se laissa basculer sur le dossier de sa chaise, découragé.

\- Appelez ça comme vous voudrez, se résigna Harry qui n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la sentence tombe, et à voir la tête de Rogue, elle promettait d'être terrible.

\- Levez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacial. Allez vider ce que vous avez vous-même du mal à définir dans l'évier et recommencez. Vous faites perdre 20 points à Gryffondor et votre insolence vous coûtera également une retenue que vous me ferez le plaisir d'honorer ce soir !

\- Seulement 20 ? songea Harry. Tiens, il y a du mieux, avec Neville on en avait perdu 60 à nous deux le premier jour...

Harry se résigna à aller vider son chaudron et se dépêcha de préparer de nouveaux ingrédients. Cette fois, il fit une potion parfaite et Rogue semblait presque regretter de lui avoir demandé de la refaire car cela l'obligea à lui accorder une bonne note.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'heure du déjeuner fut largement consacrée à la potion réussie de Neville. Les Gryffondor de cinquième année ne tarissaient plus d'éloges à son encontre, mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il regardait Dumbledore, toujours assis à la table des professeurs et soudain, il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas pu le trouver la veille, car le vieil homme se leva discrètement et s'éclipsa par la porte de derrière. Ainsi donc, le directeur était parti un peu avant la fin du déjeuner…

Ça ne fait rien, songea Harry. Après tout, il savait à quelle heure arriverait le hibou du ministère. Il lui suffisait juste d'être là au bon moment pour l'intercepter. Seulement cela coïncidait également avec son cours de Divination. Aussi, il prit à nouveau la décision de ne pas y assister du tout et aurait ainsi le temps nécessaire pour agir.

Il remonta dans la tour de Gryffondor pour aller chercher ses affaires et n'eut pas cette fois à prétexter un livre oublié puisqu'il était toujours en froid avec Ron et Hermione. Il prit simplement la précaution de glisser sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, à l'abri des regards, et sortit avant les autres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les couloirs bondés des élèves qui rejoignaient leurs salles de classes étaient un sérieux obstacle pour permettre à Harry de se cacher sous la cape. Mais il parvint à le faire, en se plaçant dans un renfoncement, et regarda passer ses camarades en se plaquant au mur. Les Gryffondor de cinquième année avançaient parmi la foule et Harry vit Ron et Hermione, un peu à l'écart, qui chuchotaient à voix basse.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait essayer de faire quelque chose ? demandait Hermione d'un air inquiet.

\- Bon, si tu veux, je lui parlerai pendant le cours de Trelawney, répondait Ron sans enthousiasme. Tu avoueras quand même que c'est un peu difficile à croire !

\- Je sais bien, mais Harry n'est pas du genre à raconter n'importe quoi, rétorquait l'adolescente. Et s'il dit la vérité, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles.

Harry, toujours immobile, n'entendit pas la fin de leur conversation. Hermione se sépara de Ron pour son cours d'études des Runes et Ron suivit les autres vers la tour nord.

Harry eut ensuite tout le loisir de rejoindre le parc. Il resta assis au pied du château, adossé contre un mur, et contempla ce qui lui apparaissait à présent comme l'endroit le plus merveilleux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. L'herbe un peu haute ondulait doucement sous la brise chaude et légère d'avril. Les fleurs s'épanouissaient depuis déjà quelques semaines et embaumaient l'atmosphère printanière qui baignait la région toute entière. Les eaux du lac n'étaient troublées que par les soubresauts d'une quelconque créature et la cabane de Hagrid, un peu plus loin, ressemblait à la description d'une maison en pain d'épice dont se souvenait Harry pour l'avoir lu dans un conte Moldu.

\- Au fait, qui est-ce qui tond la pelouse, ici ? se demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'herbe à ses pieds. Sûrement les elfes ? Non, avec un sortilège, ça doit être plus rapide. Et puis on aurait déjà entendu les tondeuses en cinq ans…

A bien y réfléchir, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'herbe plus haute ou plus rase que ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui et finit par en déduire qu'elle était peut-être ensorcelée pour ne jamais grandir.

\- C'est quand même incroyable, se dit-il à nouveau. Il y a quelques heures, le collège tout entier sombrait dans la détresse et moi je suis là, aujourd'hui, à me demander si l'herbe pousse…

Il regarda sa montre. Dans un quart d'heure, il verrait arriver le hibou portant dans ses serres le coup d'envoi du plus ignoble complot qu'on puisse imaginer.

Harry se leva pour se tenir prêt et commença à scruter l'horizon. Puis, la masse sombre du rapace se dessina au loin. L'adolescent sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le hibou qui s'approchait de la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança-t-il. _Accio_ !

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rajouter un sortilège d'Expulsion en direction de l'oiseau pour permettre à la lettre d'atterrir dans sa main. Le hibou fit un tonneau dans les airs et revint à la charge mais Harry avait déjà dissimulé la lettre sous sa cape et commençait à l'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que ce n'était pas la même que la dernière fois ! Celle-ci venait également du ministère, mais Harry se sentit désemparé en lisant son contenu.

 _Cher Professeur Dumbledore_

 _Il règne une pagaille indescriptible ici. Tout le ministère est en effervescence_  
 _à cause d'une lettre anonyme qui nous est parvenue ce matin._  
 _Le mystérieux expéditeur annonçait un assaut de grande ampleur contre les bâtiments_  
 _du ministère et nous avons dû, par simple précaution, évacuer les employés qui_  
 _à présent s'en prennent à nous en nous reprochant d'avoir cru à une telle ânerie._  
 _Je ne crois pas que nous devions prendre cet avertissement à la légère,_  
 _aussi, je pense que nous avons bien fait d'agir et nous sommes_  
 _maintenant entourés d'Aurors qui se tiennent sur leurs gardes._  
 _Mais, si cet indicent parvenait jusqu'à vous, je vous demande de bien vouloir_  
 _rassurer les élèves car rien ne laisse penser qu'une attaque va effectivement_  
 _avoir lieu. Vous savez comme moi que, par les temps qui courent,_  
 _l'effet d'une telle annonce va avoir un impact considérable sur le moral_  
 _des sorciers déjà très inquiets…_

 _Arthur Weasley_

Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. S'il avait pu s'attendre à ça ! Certes, il aurait sauvé la vie de Dumbledore en interceptant le parchemin qui lui demandait de se rendre de toute urgence à Londres, mais cette lettre, il était vraiment important que Dumbledore la reçoive et Harry regardait l'enveloppe déchirée d'un air ahuri. Comment allait-il réparer son erreur maintenant que tout le monde pouvait voir que la lettre avait été lue ?

Sans réfléchir, il se rua vers la volière. Il arriva hors d'haleine au milieu des hiboux battant des ailes à son irruption soudaine. Il en attrapa un au hasard et s'empressa d'y fixer la lettre en conservant l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Après tout, le parchemin était encore intact et l'enveloppe n'avait que peu d'importance, songea Harry.

\- Apporte ça à Dumbledore, dit-il au hibou déconcerté qu'il jeta dans les airs.

Toujours essoufflé, Harry resta un moment appuyé contre un mur et s'attarda sur les hiboux qui se calmaient enfin. Il repéra Hedwige qui le regardait sans réelle expression en se passant de commentaire cette fois.

Puis, il lui revint en mémoire qu'il lui restait juste assez de temps pour rapporter sa cape dans son dortoir et reprit son chemin. Il attendit dans la salle commune que les deux heures de Divination soient passées en espérant, cette fois, que la vie reprendrait son cours normal.

La cloche résonna au loin et Harry regarda sa montre. Dans quatre minutes, la voix du professeur Dumbledore annoncerait que le ministère avait été pris d'assaut si son plan avait échoué. Et si c'était le cas, la journée de demain serait-elle à nouveau la même ?

Trois minutes…

Que pourrait faire Harry si le temps se répétait une fois de plus ? Ron et Hermione le croiraient-ils plus demain qu'aujourd'hui ?

Deux minutes…

Il irait peut-être prévenir Dumbledore le matin même, ou bien serait-il plus prudent de le faire dès ce soir ?

Une minute…

Harry ferma les yeux et écoutait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine quand soudain, le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Seamus en s'arrêtant net devant Harry.

\- Et toi ? répliqua celui-ci, livide.

\- Je suis venu chercher mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie, se défendit Seamus d'un air étonné. Le cours commence dans cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes ? Harry regarda sa montre une fois encore. L'heure fatidique de l'annonce venait de passer sans même qu'il s'en rendre compte. Le ministère avait donc été épargné, pensa-t-il.

Accoudé sur son fauteuil, Harry posa son visage dans ses mains et inspira profondément. Il avait réussi…

\- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Seamus en regardant bizarrement Harry.

\- Oooh que si…, j'arrive… ! lâcha Harry en se levant difficilement.

Il eut du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et attrapa son sac qui lui parut peser une tonne avant d'emboîter le pas de Seamus pour rejoindre les autres. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi ravi d'aller assister à un cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En entrant dans la salle de classe, Harry avait presque le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui lui valut de nombreux regards en coin. Non seulement il avait raté un cours, mais en plus, il avait l'air presque joyeux en arrivant à celui du professeur Binns. Voilà qui ne manquait pas d'éveiller bien des curiosités…

Il s'installa à la même table que Ron et Hermione mais le silence qui régnait d'ordinaire dans ce cours ne les incita pas à lui poser des questions, ni même à envisager une réconciliation.

Comme d'habitude, l'heure fut d'une morosité sans pareille et les élèves apathiques se traînèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune pour y faire leurs devoirs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry s'installa seul sur une table près du feu et fit semblant de ne pas voir Ron et Hermione qui avançaient dans sa direction.

\- Harry, où étais-tu ? demanda Ron, sans préambule, à Harry qui sortait ses affaires.

\- Faire une bêtise improbable pour éviter une catastrophe improbable ! répliqua celui-ci d'un ton dur.

\- Ne soit pas bête, tenta Hermione d'une petite voix. On a fini par se dire que tu avais sûrement raison et on regrette de ne pas t'avoir aidé plus tôt.

\- _On a fini par_ … ?! répéta Harry, agacé. C'est bien, vous êtes en progrès ! La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas mettre une journée avant de vous décider à faire quelque chose, parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, des centaines de familles devraient être en train de pleurer leurs proches !

\- Tu parles vraiment sérieusement ? ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ron sans s'apercevoir qu'il émettait à nouveau des doutes.

Mais Harry préféra ne pas insister. Hermione était au bord des larmes et Ron était si pâle que Harry avait presque envie de lui laisser son fauteuil.

\- Oublions ça, dit-il en détournant les yeux. Asseyez-vous, proposa-t-il aux deux adolescents qui restaient sans bouger devant lui. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire de mieux pour l'instant.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Ron. Et puis si on descend dîner de bonne heure, peut-être que Rogue te lâchera plus tôt pour ta retenue.

\- Ma retenue ! répéta Harry. Quelle retenue ?!

\- Celle que tu as eue en cours de potion pour l'avoir ratée, lui rappela discrètement Ron.

\- Ça… ne s'est pas passé comme ça les autres fois ? hésita Hermione avec prudence.

\- Aaah, non ! démentit Harry. Neville a fait exploser son chaudron et c'est lui qui a écopé d'une retenue. Moi, j'ai bien raté la mienne mais ça n'a coûté que dix points à Gryffondor. Enfin, 20 depuis ce matin…

Ron commençait à sourire.

\- Quoi ? fit Harry en écartant les bras.

\- Tu veux dire qu'en vivant deux fois le même cours, tu n'as pas réussi à faire ta potion une seule fois ? se risqua Ron en haussant un sourcil.

\- Trois, rectifia Harry. J'ai vécu trois fois la même journée. Et oui, je sais… Je devrais monter une école avec Neville pour ça, on me l'a déjà dit si tu te souviens bien. Mais tu sembles oublier que j'avais d'autres choses en tête, tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

A voir la tête de Ron, son pardon était tout accordé car il était évident qu'il regrettait déjà sa remarque et Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Finalement, le temps sensé être consacré aux devoirs fut celui des révélations, mais Harry se garda toutefois de mentionner le fait qu'Arthur et Percy avaient péris dans l'attaque du ministère. Les deux adolescents avaient été abasourdis d'entendre Harry raconter les trois derniers jours et Hermione envisageait déjà de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver concernant la remontée du temps.

L'heure du dîner arriva enfin et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, aussi unis qu'auparavant. Après de longues excuses réciproques, les trois adolescents avaient à nouveau scellé leur amitié et se jurèrent, qu'à l'avenir, ils mettraient un point d'honneur à s'accorder la confiance qui leur avait tant manquée aujourd'hui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Grande Salle avait déjà accueilli la plupart des élèves et Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor sans apercevoir l'air inquiet qu'affichaient certains visages à la table des professeurs. Ce fut Hermione qui ramena les deux garçons à la réalité en adressant un signe de tête vers le fond de la salle où le professeur McGonagall était livide.

Harry s'assit lentement sur sa chaise et se mit à réfléchir en fixant son assiette.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais oublié quelque chose ? se demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux, lui assura Hermione qui ne comprenait pas non plus.

\- Et où est Dumbledore ? lâcha Ron en le cherchant des yeux.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la table des professeurs et ne put que constater, lui aussi, que le vieil homme n'était pas là.

\- Les hiboux…, se souvint-il soudain. J'ai intercepté celui que j'ai envoyé ce matin à ton père, précisa-t-il en regardant Ron. Et qui rapportait sa réponse. Mais si l'autre était arrivé un peu après et que l'attaque ait réellement eu lieu… !?

\- C'est impossible, tenta Hermione presque pour se rassurer elle-même. L'heure concordait bien, ils auraient dû tout au plus arriver en même temps.

\- Pas si, comme moi, quelqu'un a changé quelque chose et que le hibou du ministère soit parti après celui du collège.

\- Alors tu crois que…, commença Ron sans parvenir à continuer sa phrase.

\- Si seulement McGonagall avait la bonne idée de sortir, ragea Harry qui s'en voulait déjà d'avoir pu omettre un point important. Je crois que je lui sauterais dessus pour savoir !

Ils ne parvinrent pas à manger grand-chose et la seule chose à faire était d'attendre que le professeur sorte de la salle pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Elle non plus n'avait pratiquement pas touché son assiette, en fait elle était simplement venue dans la Grande Salle pour informer ses collègues et faire, en quelque sorte, acte de présence pour ne pas inquiéter les élèves. D'ailleurs, dès que les premiers étudiants sortirent, elle leur emboîta le pas et Harry en profita pour la suivre.

Il se fraya un chemin au milieu des élèves et s'arrangea pour rejoindre le professeur au moment où elle s'engageait dans le couloir de son bureau.

\- Professeur McGonagall ! l'interpella Harry. Il faut que je vous parle !

\- Mr Potter, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de…

\- Si justement ! insista Harry en essayant de garder son calme. Où est le professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, s'indigna-t-elle. Veuillez retourner dans votre salle commune, je vous prie.

\- Non. Euh, je veux dire…, j'y retournerai après, mais je dois savoir où est Dumbledore en ce moment !

\- Il a dû s'absenter, s'impatienta McGonagall qui commençait à trouver l'attitude de Harry vraiment impertinente. Et si vous ne retournez pas immédiatement dans votre salle commune, Mr Potter, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor, même si c'est ma maison !

\- Bon, s'énerva Harry à son tour malgré le fait que le professeur semblait réellement abattu. Je sais, enfin je me doute qu'il y a eu une attaque au ministère et j'ai besoin de savoir si le professeur Dumbledore s'y est rendu.

\- Vous quoi ? s'étonna McGonagall encore un peu plus livide. Comment savez-vous que… ?

\- Alors c'est bien ça ! s'horrifia Harry. Et il y est allé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mr Potter, j'ignore comment vous avez réussi à avoir cette information alors que tout le pays fait son possible pour la garder secrète, et je vous interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ici !

Mais elle semblait déjà regretter ses paroles en regardant l'adolescent dont le visage marquait une profonde déception mêlée de crainte.

\- Bon, puisque vous… enfin, rassurez-vous, se décida-t-elle, en baissant la voix, émue par la détresse de Harry. Par un curieux hasard, le ministère a pu être prévenu à temps et le professeur Dumbledore va très bien. Avec les Aurors, qui sont arrivés en force cet après-midi, ils ont déjà procédé à de nombreuses arrestations mais cela ne doit pas se savoir car d'autres mages noirs pourraient bien arriver en renfort s'ils venaient à apprendre que les Mangemorts sont en difficulté.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Puis il repensa à la lettre qu'il avait interceptée dans la journée. Effectivement, Arthur Weasley informait Dumbledore que des Aurors étaient déjà présents pour pallier à toutes éventualités. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

\- Alors finalement, ce sont les Mangemorts qui sont tombés dans un piège…, lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet, reconnut McGonagall avec prudence. J'espère qu'à présent, vous êtes rassuré ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant Harry d'une étrange façon.

Harry respira profondément et acquiesça en silence.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître impoli, mais…

\- Ce n'est rien, Mr Potter, assura-t-elle, soulagée de voir enfin Harry un peu plus détendu. Mais surtout, je vous rappelle qu'il est important de ne rien dévoiler à vos camarades. Nous devons à tout prix éviter qu'ils s'inquiètent, c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, promit Harry dans un murmure.

Il ne sut comment mais il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame sans se rendre compte du trajet qu'il venait de parcourir.

\- _Espérance_ , prononça Harry d'une voix sans timbre au portrait qui pivota aussitôt.

Il s'ouvrit sur la salle commune bondée et bruyante des voix enjouées des élèves qui ne se doutaient de rien. Seuls Ron et Hermione attendaient Harry au coin du feu et sursautèrent en le voyant arriver.

\- Alors ? demanda Ron, livide.

\- Alors ça va, répondit Harry. Je crois qu'on s'est inquiété pour rien, enfin j'espère…

Il leur raconta ce que le professeur McGonagall venait de lui dire et se rendit, le cœur un peu plus léger, dans les cachots de Rogue pour sa retenue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le professeur n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de le voir arriver avec un air aussi serein et pensait pouvoir se venger en lui faisant éviscérer des cadavres de rats. Mais Harry n'avait eu qu'à s'imaginer voir en chacun d'eux un hypothétique « Queudver » et les deux heures qu'il passa dans le silence du cachot lui permirent enfin de faire le point sur les épreuves qu'il venait de vivre. Enfin soulagé, il en arriva plutôt satisfait à la conclusion que c'était une journée pleine d'espoir : le ministère avait été évacué à temps les Aurors avaient pu se préparer à riposter et d'après McGonagall, plusieurs Mangemorts avaient déjà été arrêtés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

C'est donc le cœur léger que Harry retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà couchés. Il avait demandé à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre et, après avoir salué les quelques élèves qui veillaient dans la salle commune, monta dans son dortoir, se changea et s'enfonça sous les couvertures de son lit.

Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil et, pour la première fois depuis trois jours, il était inquiet à l'idée que la journée puisse se répéter à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à sauver plusieurs centaines de personnes, le temps allait-il tout simplement reprendre ses droits ? Après tout, Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait provoqué ces retours en arrière qui ne semblaient pas avoir de fin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui vint soudain une idée. Il se releva sans bruit et alla fermer la fenêtre en pensant qu'il lui serait insoutenable le lendemain d'avoir à attendre que Neville se réveille pour avoir enfin la réponse à la question qui le tourmentait depuis des heures. Au moins, si elle était toujours fermée, cela voudrait dire que tout était enfin fini… !

* * *

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Dans le prochain, vous aurez… nan, je ne dis rien vous laisse la surprise. Peut-être que la journée va se répéter encore une fois pour être encore pire que la première ! En attendant vous avez le droit de laisser vos impressions pour celle-ci !

Bises à tous…

Volderine


	4. Jeudi

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Hello !

Voici le quatrième et dernier chapitre. Encore un peu de suspense avant d'avoir les explications de cette fichue journée qui n'en finissait plus de se répéter. Mais elles arrivent, enfin !

Je remercie très sincèrement **Malicia Malfoy** et **Orpheana** pour les commentaires auxquels je réponds en MP lorsqu'ils sont signés.

 **Lyriana** : oui cette histoire est courte. Je n'ai pas voulu en faire trop pour des faits qui se répètent pour ne pas que mes p'tits lecteurs tombent dans l'ennui ! Merci pour les compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

 **Guest** (anonyme) : « formidable » je sais pas mais au moins conforme à celles plus coutumières de Poudlard, ça oui ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Elodie29** : Le dénouement c'est maintenant ! Merci pour ton passage !

Bonne lecture…

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Jeudi**

Harry s'éveilla sans avoir l'impression d'avoir vraiment dormi. Un peu désorienté, il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir les idées claires et, soudain horrifié, il se leva d'un bond dans son lit : le rideau de son baldaquin ondulait sous la caresse d'un courant d'air qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Son réveil sur sa table de chevet indiquait 7 h 30 et il eut juste le temps d'attraper ses lunettes avant d'entendre Neville se retourner dans son lit.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, pensa Harry pour se rassurer. Neville est souvent le premier à le lever.

Et cette fois encore l'adolescent étourdi fut effectivement le premier à sortir paresseusement de la tiédeur de ses couvertures.

\- Trévor ! se rappela Harry dans un murmure. Neville, est-ce que tu sais où est ton crapaud ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

\- Hein… ? J'en sais rien, moi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Il n'est pas au pied de ton lit ? s'enquit Harry sans oser regarder par lui-même.

\- Euh…non. Ah, il est sur mon armoire, annonça Neville. Trévor, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-haut ? Comment je vais faire, moi, pour te faire descendre… !

\- Sers-toi de ta baguette, suggéra Harry en se laissant retomber sur son lit. C'est toi qui as ouvert la fenêtre ?

\- Non, c'est moi, répondit Seamus qui se décida à se lever aussi. Je me suis réveillé cette nuit parce que j'avais trop chaud.

Ron et Dean émergèrent à leur tour et Harry consentit enfin à en faire autant. Ron le regardait d'une étrange façon et s'approcha doucement.

\- Alors, chuchota-t-il. Tu crois que ça s'est enfin arrêté ?

Mais un large sourire illumina soudain le visage de Harry.

\- Je suis presque sûr que c'est le cas. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas posé la question… ! fit-il remarquer avec un regard entendu.

Ron se détendit lui aussi et ils préparèrent leurs affaires avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se rua vers les deux garçons lorsqu'elle les vit arriver.

\- Tiens, tu n'es pas en train de réviser ? plaisanta Ron en adressant un sourire en coin à Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non, s'énerva-t-elle. Figure-toi que j'ai pensé que Harry aurait besoin d'avoir la confirmation le plus tôt possible que le temps se poursuivait normalement. Tu oublies qu'il vient de vivre des épreuves difficiles.

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi, marmonna Ron un peu gêné.

\- Bon, apparemment, c'est bel et bien ce qui se passe, confirma Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister à une dispute de plus. Reste à savoir si Dumbledore est rentré sain et sauf, hier…

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet et, d'un même élan, n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour descendre dans la Grande Salle, bousculant Colin Crivey au passage, qui rechargeait son appareil photo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry ouvrit la double porte à la volée, ce qui fit sursauter les professeurs interrompus dans leurs conversations par cette irruption soudaine. Dumbledore trônait majestueusement au centre de la table, comme d'habitude, et regardait les trois adolescents par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Hum…euh…, excusez-moi, lâcha Harry, confus, en allant s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione.

\- Tu vois, Harry, lui dit Ron à voix basse, qui se sentait toujours observé. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter !

\- Ouais, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi le temps s'est mis à faire des siennes tout à coup, fit-il remarquer en n'osant plus regarder nulle part.

\- Je crois que le mieux, c'est d'en parler à Dumbledore, trancha Hermione. Il est sans doute le seul à avoir une explication.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron en voyant son ami toujours soucieux.

\- Ben, je me dis que c'est bien d'avoir réussi à sauver tous ces gens, avoua-t-il. Mais, si j'ai oublié quelque chose à un moment ou à un autre, ça veut aussi dire que, cette fois, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible et qu'on devra faire avec…

Ron était sans voix et Hermione se mit à réfléchir tandis que la Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu.

\- Non. Je crois que si la journée s'est répétée, c'est justement parce qu'il manquait un point important à chaque fois, déduisit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Au fait, Harry, lâcha Ron soudain livide. Tu ne m'as jamais dit si mon père et Percy s'en étaient sortis la première…enfin, les deux premières fois ?

Harry en avala son jus de citrouille de travers et, pour couronner le tout, il aperçut Fred, George et Ginny qui venaient les rejoindre. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussi à échapper à cette question qu'il avait tant redouté de devoir entendre un jour et se dit que, finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ait avalé de travers car cela lui évitait d'avoir à affronter le regard de Ron.

\- Oui, Ron, mentit Harry d'une voix tremblante en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ils ont réussi à s'en tirer…

\- Et bien, Potter ! Tu ne vas quand même pas mourir étouffé ! plaisanta Fred en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Avoue que ce serait bête quand même !

\- Le célèbre Harry Potter, déclama George d'un ton solennel en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Celui qui a survécu, a bêtement succombé au terrible assaut d'un simple morceau de toast.

Ginny étouffa un rire et Hermione regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Avait-elle compris qu'il avait menti ?

Pour ne pas avoir à revenir sur le sujet, Harry continua à rire avec les jumeaux en leur annonçant qu'il s'agissait en fait de jus de citrouille et non d'un morceau de toast. Ron, lui, semblait ne rien avoir remarqué et se laissa aller à participer aux plaisanteries de ses frères.

Mais la fin du petit déjeuner ramena bien vite Harry, Ron et Hermione à la réalité et Harry décida d'aller voir Dumbledore sans attendre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Dites au professeur Chourave que je dois aller voir le directeur, leur demanda Harry en laissant ses deux amis dans le hall du château. Après tout, je ne vais rien manquer, et je peux même dire que je suis passé maître dans l'art de tailler des saules cogneurs…, plaisanta-t-il sans toutefois parvenir à leur adresser autre chose qu'un sourire un peu coincé.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur qui était sorti de la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tôt.

Arrivé devant la gargouille de pierre, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il allait devoir raconter une nouvelle fois son histoire et espérait de tout son cœur que le vieil homme pourrait lui apporter des réponses.

\- Entrez, entendit-il après avoir frappé à la porte du bureau. Harry ? s'étonna Dumbledore en se redressant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Tu as besoin de me voir ?

\- Oui, professeur, confirma l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur la chaise que le vieil homme venait de désigner. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, mais avant, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé hier, au ministère.

Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur son ventre et regarda Harry un long moment avec gravité.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a laissé entendre que tu en savais déjà beaucoup sur cet évènement, confia-t-il avec une étrange expression.

Etait-ce un mince sourire que Harry venait de percevoir sur le visage usé du directeur ?

\- Et j'ai compris que seul quelqu'un ayant eu une implication directe avec le fait que le ministère ait été prévenu à temps pouvait être au courant de cette affaire, puisque nous avons tout fait pour la garder secrète, poursuivit-il en sondant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- C'est effectivement moi qui les ai prévenus, avoua Harry avec franchise. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi j'ai été en mesure de le faire. En fait, c'est comme si je n'avais pas vraiment réussi car une attaque a bien eu lieu et de nombreux sorciers ont péris, mais il s'est produit un phénomène étrange que je ne m'explique pas. Après la première attaque, la journée s'est répétée à nouveau. J'étais apparemment le seul à m'en rendre compte et j'ai aussi fini par comprendre que je pouvais agir sur les évènements. Je suis parvenu à en modifier quelques-uns la première fois, mais pas suffisamment pour épargner autant de vies que je l'aurais voulu. Par chance, j'ai pu revivre cette journée et en améliorer un peu plus l'aboutissement. Et puis je l'ai vécue à nouveau pour en arriver à celle qui s'est réellement produite hier.

\- Je crois que je vais pouvoir t'en donner l'explication, le rassura Dumbledore avec un sourire plus appuyé, cette fois. Mais il me manque pas mal d'éléments à moi aussi et je voudrais que tu reviennes en détail sur ce qui s'est passé exactement.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit. Il revint sur chaque point des trois jours qu'il venait de vivre en essayant de ne rien omettre. Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre et Harry décela une lueur de fierté à plusieurs reprises dans son regard. Parfois, il paraissait inquiet mais jamais vraiment surpris de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils se déroulent ainsi.

\- Donc, tu as vécu cette journée trois fois en tout, conclut Dumbledore dans un murmure en se penchant sur son bureau. Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu inquiet car l'avenir du monde de la Magie reposait sur nos seules épaules, Harry. Et je suis fier que ce soit toi qui m'aies secondé dans cette épreuve.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas quel rôle avait bien pu jouer Dumbledore puisqu'il était mort la première journée.

\- Vois-tu, Harry, se lança alors Dumbledore. Je suis plus où moins bien informé des agissements de Voldemort depuis son retour. Ce qui m'a amené à être méfiant lorsque j'ai reçu la première lettre de Cornelius Fudge m'invitant à rejoindre le ministère de toute urgence. J'ai alors décidé de prendre quelques précautions en utilisant un sortilège de Boucle du Temps avant de quitter Poudlard. J'ai donc prononcé l'incantation avant de quitter mon bureau et je n'ai ensuite aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est produit après ça. Je ne sais même pas si je suis arrivé jusqu'au ministère... Bref, j'étais inquiet, certes, mais je restais confiant car c'est un sortilège très puissant qui permet de répéter une période précise à l'infini, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un comprenne qu'il lui est possible d'en changer les faits.

\- Mais dans ce cas, s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi s'est-elle répétée trois fois ? J'ai réussi à la modifier dès le premier jour…

\- Oui, mais ta mission n'était pas complète, Harry, expliqua Dumbledore avec douceur. Pratiqué au sens le plus pur de la magie, ce sortilège agit tant qu'une solution la plus proche de ce qui peut arriver de mieux ne s'est pas accomplie. Ainsi, tant qu'il restait de trop nombreuses victimes, le temps aurait pu reculer jusqu'à ce que les faits se rapprochent le plus possible de la perfection. Inutile de te dire qu'il peut aussi être utilisé à mauvais escient et que, dans ce cas, les ravages peuvent être considérables…

\- Alors Voldemort pourrait s'en servir lui aussi ? s'inquiéta soudain Harry.

\- Oh, il l'a fait…, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton las, comme s'il revivait à l'instant ce souvenir douloureux. Lorsqu'il a décidé de prendre le pouvoir il y a très longtemps, il lui a fallu faire une sorte de coup d'éclat qui plongerait rapidement le monde de la Magie dans la terreur. Il était confiant puisqu'il pensait être le seul à bénéficier d'une puissance suffisante pour y parvenir. Et je dois dire qu'il a plutôt bien réussi à cette époque… Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai pris à son propre piège et j'ai moi-même utilisé ce sortilège pour rétablir un certain ordre. Cela a été un combat terrible que nous nous sommes livrés, mais nous avons aussi compris qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait gagner et nous avons fini par capituler avec de nombreuses pertes dans les deux camps.

Harry était abasourdi. Ainsi donc Dumbledore avait déjà affronté Voldemort d'une certaine manière !

\- Rassure-toi, poursuivit le vieil homme presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il n'est pas prêt de renouveler l'expérience, et je dois avouer que moi non plus… !

\- Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il s'est rendu compte que le sortilège été utilisé cette fois aussi ? demanda Harry qui redoutait soudain une riposte de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Oh, si ! assura Dumbledore. Mais il ne fera rien, car il sait maintenant que nous sommes deux puissants sorciers à lutter contre lui, fit-il remarquer avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Et crois-moi, Harry, il en a pleinement conscience sinon, il n'aurait pas hésité à t'empêcher d'agir trois jours de suite…

Harry ne se sentait pas si puissant que ça tout à coup, car il réalisa soudain qu'il aurait pu se trouver face à Voldemort une nouvelle fois.

\- Il doit être dans une rage folle, lâcha Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

Dumbledore se contenta de baisser un peu plus la tête d'un air entendu pour montrer qu'il partageait entièrement son point de vue, mais s'abstint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Je crois que tu devrais rejoindre tes camarades à présent, suggéra Dumbledore au bout d'un moment, comprenant que Harry avait besoin de réfléchir et d'accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une fois encore, Harry, je tiens à te féliciter pour le discernement, le courage et la détermination dont tu as su faire preuve pour réussi à sauver des centaines de personnes qui n'auront malheureusement jamais l'occasion de te témoigner leur reconnaissance. Tu comprendras sans doute qu'il vaut mieux laisser toutes ces familles dans l'ignorance de la douleur qui aurait dû être la leur… ?

\- Bien sûr, professeur, assura Harry qui revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Oh, mais, c'est que… enfin, Ron et Hermione ont fini par comprendre, quand je leur ai expliqué le troisième jour, et ils vont vouloir savoir eux aussi… ! se souvint soudain Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Je crois qu'il va falloir faire deux exceptions. Cela dit, si tu as besoin de quelques éclaircissements, ou tout simplement en reparler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Harry acquiesça en silence et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry marchait le long des couloirs déserts sans se soucier de la direction qu'il prenait. En fait, il prit conscience que son habitude des couloirs du château le conduisait tout droit à la tour de Gryffondor lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits. Puis, il consulta sa montre et grimaça en constatant qu'il avait largement le temps de rejoindre les autres élèves pour le cours de Sortilèges. Et, finalement, il changea de direction et partit vers la volière.

C'était un endroit calme où il avait déjà apprécié de se retrouver seul par le passé, et il y avait Hedwige et son sale caractère que Harry avait parfois du mal à comprendre. Il irait se faire pardonner le manque d'attention dont la chouette s'était offusquée la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Oui, c'est ça, se décida Harry. Il préférait aller passer une heure à la volière plutôt que d'aller assister à des cours qu'il avait pourtant tant espéré voir venir il y a quelques jours…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry entraîna Ron et Hermione dans la classe vide qu'ils avaient utilisée pour s'entraîner, lorsqu'ils étaient en quatrième année, à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les deux adolescents passèrent plus d'une heure à écouter Harry expliquer comment il avait été possible à Dumbledore d'arrêter le cours du temps et les conséquences que la première utilisation du sortilège avait eue sur le monde de la Magie au temps du règne de Voldemort.

Ils en étaient restés sans voix tout comme Harry l'avait été en entendant cette révélation. Puis, ils étaient retournés à leurs cours et le reste de la journée s'était ensuite déroulé comme cela avait tant de fois été le cas à Poudlard. C'est-à-dire dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'amitié qui unissait les étudiants du collège.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry s'endormit le soir, d'un sommeil sans rêves et sans se soucier du lendemain. 

_FIN_ 

* * *

Un énorme merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'auront lue jusqu'au bout. Si vous passez dans le coin, même après la parution de ce dernier chapitre, je répondrai à vos commentaires bien volontiers (tout au moins ceux qui sont signés). Du coup, je remercie d'avance tous les p'tits anonymes qui passeront par là.

Bises à tous…

Volderine


End file.
